Anthropocalypse
by FoxLord7
Summary: In the now apocalyptic world, there is no right or wrong. All you can do is try. Try to survive, try to make things right. But there is always something to hold you back. There is no escape from it. God is not with you, even if you think he is. This is Anthropocalypse... The world has never been so BROKEN... (Inspired by HunterHero179's story, Animatroncalypse)
1. Chapter 1 Locked Inside

Bonnie's eyes wearily opened, tired and confused. It felt as if something was pinning him down, pressing him against the wall. He tried to remember, to think, what had happened. His head hurt, aching, he turned his head to his sides, looking at his surroundings. He was in a warehouse, an old, broken down, abandoned-looking warehouse. The gray brick walls were crumbling, boxes were broken and flipped, glass was shattered from the windowsill, and the metal pipes and beams were bent, broken, and all out destroyed. He felt as if he recognized the place, feeling a chill, faint suspicion that he knew where he was, but he couldn't put his mind to it, it faded away before he could even make out the details. He lifted his ears which were drooping down, the pinning feeling has faded and he was ready to try and stand up. He took a deep breath and pushed his back off the wall with his hands. He leaned forward as his legs straightened upward, leaving him standing up straight. He looked around for an exit to the room, wanting to get out, he needed to know where his friends were. He shuffled his way through the room, still very exhausted, yet still not knowing why. His thoughts were scrambled except for one thing, getting out. As he tried to find a way out, he vaguely remembered his friends, what they did, wondering where they could be now. Freddy was the "leader" of their group of friends; he took charge of all of the things they did, not wanting them to screw up and to know what they were doing, not scrambling everything all over the place like fools. But he would always somehow be happy, wanting to do many things, but just never had to time to do so. Charlie, formerly known as Chica, was the only girl, but she fit in nicely. She never acted girly or wanted to be girly, she was herself, which was very different and strange at the time, but she's grown on them. Foxy was there to make them laugh, doing silly things and acting like a child. He was the one that you could pall around with, when you were bored you could just call his name and he'd be ready for anything. But like all people do, they changed over time. Freddy became more strict and not as willing to hangout. Charlie began acting different, getting mood swings every here and there and not relating as much. Foxy was still doing dumb things occasionally but he's become more mature, not acting like a four year old child. Bonnie not realizing he was getting caught up in his thoughts, snapped back into reality and started looking again. He noticed a door, hidden behind boxes, wood, and shelving. He knew that was his way out, and the only way to get to it was to work his way through it. He looked around the room, looking for something to remove the stockade of supplies. He noticed a metal rod bending from one of the support beams; he walked over to it, bending it back and forth until it finally broke off. He looked at his hand, it was dirty from bending the rod, but he didn't mind it. He made his way back to the barricade. He shoved most of the loose objects out of the way, but the shelving and plywood was what he needed to worry about. After he had moved everything he could, he began to use the metal rod as a lever. He put it underneath the large plywood and pushed it down, picking up the plywood before he pushed it out of his way. He repeated the process two more times. When he got to the shelving, he knew he couldn't pick it up or use the rod as a lever. He began to kick the shelf with all his might and used his tenacity to his advantage. The top of the shelf broke after a few moments, allowing him to use the metal rod again. Now that the shelf was only half of what it once was, he used the metal beam as a lever once more and finally unblocked the door.


	2. Chapter 2 What Are You?

He twisted the handle on the door, it creaking open as he pushed. He held it open with his hand and stepped out. It wasn't what he was expecting; it wasn't outside, it was another room, but what was in the room is what surprised him. He stood there for a few moments, trying to comprehend what he is seeing before his eyes. He let go of the door, letting it swing backwards and close shut. He finally got his thoughts together and started walking again. All around him was blood. Blood was on the floor and walls, but there were no bodies in sight.

Except for one hanging from the ceiling. He heard a crashing sound from across the room, he wondered what it was so he began to walk over to it to investigate what it was. He poked his head around the corner, not seeing anything. He walked down the narrow aisle between crates and supplies. His face was dripping sweat, the room was very hot but he was also very tense. Another crash sounded through the building, but this one wasn't as loud. He inched through quicker, the supplies getting closer and closer together, leaving him with a smaller and smaller gap to walk through. He reached the corner of the room, he quickly turned right and looked forward. He saw what was making the noise, but he didn't know what it was. It looked like a human, but it also didn't. It was the shape of a human, but it didn't have any legs and it was crawling along the floor, pulling itself with it's scrawny arms. He walked closer to it, wanting to know what it was, not thinking about if it would harm him or not. As he trembled closer to the human like creature, he could he it growling and clawing it's nails into the ground. For a moment, the creature stopped. Bonnie got closer and closer to it with it staying stock-still. When Bonnie was only a few inches away from the creature, it turned around and pounced at Bonnie, knocking him to the ground. Bonnie struggled, trying to get whatever this creature was off of him. It flailed it's arms around, trying to bite him. Bonnie managed to grab a box of supplies and pull it down onto the creature, but also knocking it onto himself as well. The creature couldn't move anything except his head, luckily Bonnie still had his arms free, keeping the creature from biting him. Bonnie squirmed his legs around until he found something for his legs to push off of. Finally he found a box which seemed sturdy; he started to forcefully push his body and legs out from under the box, while using his hands to keep pushing the creature back and keeping it under the box of supplies. He got his torso out, now just needing to get his legs out. The creature was beginning to wiggle it's way out while Bonnie was shimmying his legs out. He got his right leg out, the one closest to the biting creature, and used it to kick the creature back while at the same time using the force to pull his left leg out. Bonnie quickly jumped up from the ground, the creature almost about to get out again before Bonnie knocked down another giant box, falling onto the creature. For a moment he still heard it, then there was silence. He looked down at his feet and noticed a pool of blood began to pour out. He walked away, not wanting to get the blood on his bare feet. As he was backing away to get out of the corridor of crates and supplies, he heard a door open. He ducked down, trying not to let whatever was opening the door see him. He listened closely and realized people were talking.

"I'm telling you, I heard sounds coming from in here!" He heard a male voice call out.

Bonnie realized his ears were still sticking up, he pointed them down quickly, praying they didn't see him. He then heard another voice.

"Max, I swear to god, there's nothing in here but corpses." The second voice replied.

Bonnie held quiet, but wondered if these people were bad or not. Would they attack him if he showed himself? Would they realize he wasn't one of those things? He pondered to himself; he realized that he is probably going to need to give himself away, he has no idea where is friends and family are. He doesn't know what those things, those creatures, are. He has no idea what the world is like now, he made up his decision. That was until he heard the sound of a gun cocking back. He looked up and to his right to see a black rabbit pointing a gun to his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Gunpoint

Bonnie held completely still, not wanting to get shot. He waited patiently until the other person in the room walked over to the black rabbit and I.

"Levi! What the hell are you doing?" The other rabbit, which Levi had called Max, exclaimed loudly. This one had white fur, looking explicitly different from the one aiming a gun at Bonnie, almost exactly different to be precise.

Max looked at Bonnie then back at Levi. He was holding a gun as well but was aiming it at the floor, not wanting to shoot it.

"It could be dangerous! How do we know it's not bitten?" Levi shouted back.

"Let's at least check him first!" Max said.

Levi put his gun down and looked at Max, seeming like he was stripped of a privilege. Bonnie slowly stood up from the ground, raising his hands as well, signaling his surrender. He climbed over the crates and supplies, wincing slightly, hoping they don't get scared and shoot him. Levi walked away, looking at some of the other objects in the room, making sure nobody else was there too. Max looked Bonnie in the eyes, Bonnie looked back at him, not as threateningly though.

"Listen, sorry about my friend Levi, he's just a bit fidgety about new people. I just want to make sure, you're not bitten, are you?" Max asked.

Bonnie put his hands down, "No, I'm not bitten. I have no idea what's going on, I've been locked in a room for god knows how long and I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

Max looked at Bonnie and turned his head slightly. He looked back over at Levi, noticing a door which looked very old. Max looked back at Bonnie and pointed towards the door,

"That room? Over there?"

Bonnie nodded. Max turned and walked over towards the door, Bonnie following behind him. Levi glanced back over at Bonnie, scowling at him. Bonnie looked away from Levi, trying to not rile him up even more by giving each other death-glares. Max leaned forward and opened the door, looking inside the broken down, old room. Bonnie followed in behind him, watching his step as he didn't have any footwear on. Max noticed the metal rod that was jammed underneath half a shelf, assuming that's how Bonnie got out of the room. A cracking sound clicked around the room, realizing Max had just stepped on a piece of glass. Max looked back at Bonnie and looked at his feet, wondering who had stepped on glass, and realized Bonnie didn't have any shoes on.  
"What happened to your shoes?" He asked.

Bonnie looked up, "Dunno, woke up without any."

"You can wait then, don't wanna cut your feet do you?"

Bonnie stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall, watching Max look around the room. The more Bonnie looked around the room the more he wondered why he was in it. Max was looking on shelves, at the trashed ground, anything that he seemed concerned about. He finally noticed something on the floor out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was just another piece of glass but realized it was a picture frame. Max picked up the frame, looking at the picture then at Bonnie. He walked back over to Bonnie, not worrying about stepping on anything. He showed Bonnie the picture in his hand,

"Is that you in the picture?"

Bonnie looked at the picture; it was a group photo with him and his friends, Bonnie and Freddy were in the middle, Charlie was beside Bonnie, and Foxy was beside Freddy. Bonnie recognized the photo, it was Freddy's 18th birthday, it was a long time ago when they had taken it. Bonnie grabbed the picture from Max's hands,

"Where did you find this?" Bonnie asked.

Max pointed behind one of the shelves, "Over there."

Bonnie looked at the ground and eyed the broken glass, knowing he didn't have any shoes on. He was about to step forward and go look behind the shelf, but he heard Levi calling from the other room,

"We got company! Hurry up!"

Max shoved past Bonnie and ran the door, Bonnie following behind him. As Bonnie turned his head to look at Levi, he saw a few more of the creatures that attacked him earlier. Bonnie watched as Levi and Max pulled up their guns and began to shoot the creatures. The bullet sounds echoed through the building, hurting Bonnie's ears slightly. The bullets went straight through the creatures' heads, blood splattering all across the floor and walls. Bonnie noticed one of the creatures were getting too close to Levi, it wasn't crossing his mind though because some of them were getting close to Max. Bonnie ran forward, leaning slightly, before one of the creatures had bitten Levi, Bonnie tackled the creature down. Before anybody could do anything about Bonnie attacking it, he stomped the creature's head down, bashing it harder and harder every time it moved. By the time it was dead, the horde of creatures had dissipated. Bonnie looked over at the two other rabbit's who were struck with what Bonnie had done. They were surprised at how much he had hurt it with just his bare foot. Bonnie shook his foot to get most of the blood off of it. Levi and Max shook it off and began to walk out of the room, Bonnie followed behind, satisfied with what he had done to the monstrous creature.


	4. Chapter 4 Country House

Max opened the door to which the creature's were pouring in from; there were no more creatures thankfully, only the outside world. It wasn't what Bonnie was expecting; he was in the country, where fields would roll with the hills and farmers would grow crops. But now it's nothing like that. Roads were blocked off by old and broken down cars, buildings were broken, walls were brought down, roofs had caved in, some of them the entire half of the building was gone, and some of them were completely rubble from where a building once stood. There were no animals, middling amounts of trees, which a lot of them were just standing dead, and almost no grass. It was as if the world just caved in on itself, nothing looked right, Bonnie wondered what had happened while he was in that room, but he couldn't put it together. Bonnie followed behind Max and Levi, neither of them having the thought of the run-down world. Bonnie turned his head to look at the building he was in, it turns out it was an old, broken-down barn. That just raised even more questions for Bonnie to probably never get an answer to.

Bonnie, Max, and Levi were walking down a road, the destination unknown to Bonnie, when Max began to talk,

"We never properly introduced ourselves, did we?"

Bonnie looked up from the ground, "No I don't think we did. My name is Bonnie."

"I'm Max and this is Levi. Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you too." Bonnie replied.

Max turned his has back around and continued walking. Bonnie looked around the landscape, wondering where the three of them were going. There were only so many buildings that were still standing so it shouldn't be too hard for him. He looked around and noticed there was a country-house not too far from where they were at. Then Bonnie realized; Max said that he heard something inside the building, which was him, but how could he hear him if they were so far away?

"Max," Max turned to Bonnie, "You said you heard noises in the building when you came to investigate, how did you hear me if you were all the way out here?"

"Well we were going away from where we're currently going, and on the way I heard a loud crash from a building nearby, so we came to check it out." Max said.

Bonnie nodded his head, the story made sense. As he looked around some more, he noticed that they were getting close to the country-house that he had noticed a few moments ago.

They finally arrived at their destination, which as Bonnie predicted, was a country-house. It had white paneling along the walls and a dark green tiled roof. Max and Levi walked up the porch, Bonnie following behind them as usual. Levi opened the screen door then the birch wooden door and stepped inside the house, followed by Max then Bonnie. The screen door shut by itself, creaking as it did. Bonnie looked around the house in awe, the country-house actually looked like a real house, not like the broken-down one's outside. Bonnie noticed the pictures on the wall, they were pictures of Levi and Max, and another rabbit he'd never seen before. He thought nothing of it, that person might be lost just like Bonnie's friends are.

"Home sweet home." Max said enthusiastically.

Bonnie smiled at Max's enthusiasm, he felt happy that he was comfortable with what they had.

"Want a tour?" Max said to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, "Sure."

Max put down his pistol on a table and waved his hand, signaling Bonnie to follow him. Bonnie followed behind him.

* * *

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter but I'm trying to put them out as much as I can! The next one will be longer but it's going to take longer to put out. Anyways, thanks for reading! Kthxbye ~FoxLord7**


	5. Chapter 5 Helping Hand

Max had shown Bonnie every room in the house except for the basement, so far Bonnie liked him and Levi's house. Then Max and Bonnie reached the basement door, which was behind the back of the stairs that went upstairs. Max opened the door, at first it was just a black abyss, then he turned the light on, revealing a normal basement at first.

"And this is the basement." Max said, brushing his hand forward.

Bonnie walked down the wooden stairs into the cold basement. The basement looked normal at first, until he was fully downstairs. He saw different types of guns and weapons all across the wall, hanging on racks. There were guns from Accuracy International to SIG Pro Semi's, combat knives, hatchets, katanas, and machetes. Everything you need to survive. Bonnie stood there in awe, Max coming down the stairs behind him.

"What do you think?" Max said.

Bonnie took a moment to reply, "You guys are really prepared, how did you get this much stuff?"

Max smiled at Bonnie, "Once the world started crumbling, it was everyone for themselves. So, we stole it. Well, most of it."

Bonnie felt a little less impressed now, stealing is wrong but the world isn't what it used to be, so maybe it's not as bad as it was. Bonnie walked closer to the weapons, wondering why they needed them so badly. He still didn't even know what to call those creatures, they're just, creatures. Monsters even, Bonnie needed to know what had happened, and who better to tell him than the most prepared.

"Max, what happened?"

Max turned his head, "To what?"

Bonnie sighed and turned around to face Max,

"The world. I woke up in an old broken down barn, I can only remember things so far back, I need to know how it happened. What are these creatures? What happened to the world? How did it go down?"

Max exhaled, ready to tell the story, "It started four months ago, everywhere on the news was a story how a failed science experience at Wonder Genetic Laboratories had broken out in Florida. It was contained for about three weeks, but then it started to spread. It went North towards Georgia, Alabama, and South Carolina. It made it's away all through the Southern sides of the United States, that's when it hit us. Levi was watching the local news when they said that it had reached North Carolina, that's when we noticed people starting to change…"

Bonnie listened closely to the story, taking in every single word that Max said about what happened, not being able to believe what he was hearing about the world.

"Eventually," Max continued, "It made it's way through most of the globe, due to travel by boat and plane. By the time it had become bad, most of Levi and I's friends and family were gone, we didn't know what was going on and there was nothing we could do to stop it."

Max couldn't keep telling the story, it was too hard. Bonnie understood, he put his arm around Max's back, patting it to comfort him.

"What do you call these 'creatures'?" Bonnie asked.

Max pulled himself off Bonnie, "We call them Biters. If they bite you, it's all over."

Bonnie nodded, Max walked away and went back up the basement stairs, Bonnie following behind him.

It had been a few hours, Bonnie was helping Levi outside, they were trying to fix his red truck, it had been making weird noises for a few days. Meanwhile Max was in the house, reloading magazines for the guns they had used recently. Bonnie had no idea what time it was, as he was too distracted by fixing the truck, but it felt late. Levi crawled out from under the truck, his clothes messy from fixing the truck. Bonnie had the hood popped, tinkering with the engine.

Should be all set, try getting her started." Levi said.

Bonnie nodded and shut the hood of the truck. Levi tossed Bonnie the keys, Bonnie barely caught them, he walked over to the drivers side of the car, opened the door, climbed onto the lip and into the truck. He put the keys in the ignition and twisted it hard. The truck wheezed at first but then roared with power, they had fixed it. Bonnie took the keys out, hopped out of the truck and closed the door behind him. Bonnie walked over to Levi and gave him a high-five.

"Good job, thanks for helping me." Levi said.

"It's the least I could do. After all, you did keep me from dying back there at the barn." Bonnie said with a smile.

Bonnie and Levi began walking back to the house, Levi needing to change his clothes and Bonnie needing to wash his hands and arms. Levi stepped into the house, Bonnie following behind as usual. Levi took off his shoes, Bonnie keeping his boots on, which Levi had given to him earlier in the day. Bonnie walked into the kitchen to wash his hands and arms, Levi went upstairs to wash off and change his clothes. Bonnie turned on the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. He got the wash cloth wet then put a little bit of soap on it. Then he ran the water on both of his hands and arms, scrubbing them with the wash cloth afterwards. He rinsed off his hands and arms once again, them now being clean, and rinsed off the wash cloth, squeezing out the water and placing it on a drying rack. He turned off the sink, grabbed some paper towels, wiped off his hands and arms, then threw the paper towels in the trash.

Bonnie was talking to Max in the living room; they were talking about their friends and family. Half of Max's family used to live in the country and the other half used to live in cities. Max had friends both in the country, which he saw more since he lived in the country most of his life, but he also had some in the cities since he would go there for family trips and lived there for two years. Bonnie told Max everything he remembered about his friends and family, which wasn't as much as he should remember but Max got the gist of it. Their conversation was interrupted by Levi running down the stairs, almost falling as he did so.

"We got a few out back. Bonnie, wanna help us?" Levi asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Sure thing."

Bonnie got up from the chair, as well as Max, and put on their shoes. Levi grabbed an M9 Beretta, Max grabbed a revolver, and Bonnie grabbed a Walther P99. They went out through the backdoor into the backyard, there were about ten or eleven of them. Levi shot the closest ones near the house, Max shot the farthest ones, and Bonnie shot the ones in the middle. Bonnie missed a few times but managed to get them eventually. Bonnie realized it was taking a long time to shoot them, he looked at Max and Levi. They were shooting the Biters in the head, Bonnie only shot one in the head and the rest in the chest and shoulders. Bonnie began shooting them in the head, which did the trick. Finally they were all dead, well, more dead than they were before. Bonnie looked around the yard and noticed there were a few out in the open, slowly starting to come towards them.

"Why are more coming?" Bonnie asked.

"Guns attract more of them, just get inside. We'll board up the place in no time."

Bonnie nodded and ran back inside, followed by Levi and Max shortly after. Bonnie went down to the basement and grabbed extra plywood and boards which he had seen while he was down there earlier. He brought up the wood, Levi and Max already having hammers and nails ready. Bonnie handed out the wood to each of them, they boarded up the windows and doors as quickly as possible. Bonnie could barely keep up, he assumed Levi and Max had done it before.

After about five minutes of boarding up doors and windows, they finally finished and were safe for the night. Everybody was out of breath and ready to go to bed. Bonnie followed Max and Levi upstairs, Max showed Bonnie to a guest bedroom. Bonnie lied down on the bed, tired and worn out. He slowly drifted off to sleep, having dreams of his friends and family.

* * *

 **I told you the next chapter would be longer... ;) ~FoxLord7**


	6. Chapter 6 I Refuse

Bonnie was woken up abruptly, Levi was shaking him around and shouting at him. Bonnie jumped up quickly, trying to get his thoughts together, with Levi still shouting.

"Bonnie, hurry the hell up! They broke the boards on the back door!" Levi shouted.

Bonnie ran out of the bedroom instantaneously, Levi quickly following behind. They ran down the hallway and rushed down the stairs, Levi once again almost falling. Bonnie turned around the corner and noticed Max was holding the door shut, gun in hand. Bonnie ran towards the door, holding in shut with Max, as Levi ran into the basement. Max noticed a Biter getting closer and closer to the door, but the sound of the gun firing might hurt his and Bonnie's ears.

"Levi! Hurry up!" Max called.

Bonnie was looking around for something else to block the door, the only thing he could notice was a wardrobe with glass cabinets, but it looked to hard to push and too far away. Finally, Levi ran up the basement stairs with two M9's and a hatchet. He tried to give Bonnie the gun, but he pushed him away and took the hatchet instead, Levi then gave the other M9 to Max, as his gun was almost out of ammo. A biter stuck its head through the broken screen in the door, trying to bite Max. Bonnie swung the hatchet into the back of the Biters' skull, pulling the hatchet backwards afterwards,taking it out of the now dead Biters head.

"Plug your ears!" Max shouted.

Bonnie and Levi plugged their ears with their hands; Max aimed the M9 out the broken screen and shot the gun four times, only managing to shoot three Biters in the process. Bonnie and Levi unplugged their ears.

"There's too many! We're going to have to book-it!" Bonnie shouted.

Levi and Max looked at Bonnie judgmentally, "Fuck no!" Max exclaimed.

Bonnie looked at Levi and Max once more, both of them looking at Bonnie as if he had said something extremely offensive,

"We've lived in this house for all of our lives! No way we're abandoning it!" Levi yelled.

Bonnie shoved the hatched into the head of another Biter, confusion, anger, and tensity running through his veins all at the same time.

"Listen! If we don't get out of here soon, the entire house is going to be overrun by Biters! Would you rather get out of here and still have a chance of living, or stay here and have a 100% chance of dying?" Bonnie hollered at them both.

Levi and Max looked each other in the eyes, trying to figure out which path to take. Max wanted to stay, he was too attached to the place and the memories he made with his friends and family in it. But Levi wanted to leave, he thought that if they can make a virus that almost ends the world, they can make a cure, he had already accepted the fact that a lot of his family and friends were gone.

"Let's go." Levi said.

"No! We're staying!" Max disagreed.

Bonnie kept his mouth shut, he knows what it's like to get in the middle of a family affair. Levi and Max shouted back and forth, Bonnie was having to keep the Biters away by himself.

"Max, if you keep refusing, I'm dragging you out with my bare hands! You're the only family I have left, and I REFUSE to lose you too!" Levi roared.

Bonnie realized there was a Biter right about to bite Max, who wasn't paying attention as he was too caught up in fighting with Levi. Bonnie kicked Max in the legs, causing him to fall over. Bonnie sliced the hatchet straight through its neck, the head dropping onto the floor like a bowling ball. Max looked up at Bonnie then down at the Biters' head.

"Let's go!" Max exclaimed.

Bonnie grabbed Max's arm, pulled him up, and ran towards the front door, Levi following behind them. Levi grabbed the truck keys on the table, Biters flooding into the house behind him. Bonnie quickly opened the door, only a few out front, not nearly as many as the backyard. Max and Levi ran through and shot them quickly, Bonnie chopped only the ones he needed to. They made it to Levi's truck, Levi hopped in the driver's seat, Max in the passenger seat, and Bonnie sitting in the back. Levi put the keys in the ignition and started the truck. He floored the gas pedal, plowing through the horde of Biters. Max was looking out the rear-view mirror, feeling as though he just threw away his entire life. That house was his life, it was where he made all of his memories.

Bonnie, Max, and Levi had been traveling for around thirty minutes, Max hadn't said anything, he just stared of into space and looked through the rear-view mirror every now and then. Bonnie and Levi were talking about multiple things, their past, where they were going, and just plain making jokes. It had been a few minutes of silence; nobody was speaking, all until bullets shot onto the hood of the truck.


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome Back

Levi swerved the truck, "What the hell was that?"

Bonnie jumped out of his seat and looked out the windows of the truck, it was too dark for him to see anything. More bullets were hitting the truck, Levi swerving even more to try and dodge them. Bonnie looked for his hatchet but he couldn't find it. He noticed it was wedged between the passengers seat and the floor of the truck. Bonnie bent over to grab it; Levi slammed the brakes, but he was too late, the truck slammed into a road barrier. The truck flipped upside down, Bonnie hit his head on the passengers seat while he was reaching for his hatchet, now he was barely conscious. Max had gotten his foot tangled in the seat belt, he was hanging upside down from the floor of the upside down truck. Levi had fallen onto the roof of the truck, luckily the windows only cracked and didn't smash. The sound of the truck flipping was loud, too loud. Biters began to show up around the vehicle, trying to get in, banging on the cracked glass. Levi got up, crouching, and made his way over to Max. He started to untangle his foot, Max leaned his body so when he fell he could catch himself. Finally Levi freed Max's foot, Max fell down but managed to keep from hurting himself. Max looked in the back of the truck, Bonnie was lying one the ground, trying to get his barrings back. Levi was looking around for his gun, the biters were getting closer and closer to breaking the already cracked glass.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Wake up!" Max shouted, slapping Bonnie.

Bonnie was still weary but managed to pull himself together, at least enough to stand up. Max went back up to the front of the truck, helping Levi look for a gun. Bonnie noticed the glass for the passenger window was about to be broken, he remembered that his hatchet was still wedged between the seat and the floor of the truck. He looked up and noticed the hatchet was still there. Bonnie jumped up and grabbed onto the hatchet's handle, wiggling it back and forth. Finally the hatchet came loose and Bonnie managed to pull it out. Not even a moment after Bonnie had pulled free the hatchet, the passenger window broke. A Biter started to crawl in the now open window; Levi and Max still hadn't found their guns and were right in the dead-zone, Bonnie pulled himself in between the upside down seats and swung the hatchet into the Biters' skull. Max looked at Bonnie then back at the dead Biter, surprised how close it got to them. Levi finally managed to find one of the guns, he handed it to Max who began to shimmy his way out of the broken window and outside the truck. Bonnie looked around and found the other gun, it was hidden underneath pieces of paper. He tossed Levi the pistol; Levi made his way out of the window, followed by Bonnie. Just as Bonnie had gotten out, a Biter started to attack him. It tackled him to the ground, Bonnie struggled but eventually maneuvered his arm into position, he swung the hatchet into the Biters head and pushed it off him. Bonnie stood back up and looked around, it was too dark, he could see Max with his white fur but Levi's black fur blended in perfectly with the dark. Bonnie ran towards Max, avoiding every Biter he saw. Bonnie walked up beside Max,

"Where did Levi go?"

Max looked around, "I don't know! He ran off in a random direction!"

Bonnie and Max were about to run through the darkness to find Levi, but they were cut off. Something hit Max in the back of the head; Bonnie was alarmed and turned around in circles, he didn't see anything. Then all of Bonnie's vision was gone, he fell to the ground, and was knocked out.

Bonnie woke up, locked inside another room. He freaked out and squirmed around, trying to figure out what was going on. He looked around the room and noticed Max was on the other side of the room, trying to break through a metal door. Bonnie stood up and walked over to Max,

"Max! What happened? Where are we?"

Max quit kicking the door, "Shit if I know, I woke up here just like you did!" Max went back to kicking the door, "All I know is we were outside the truck, in the dark, and we were both knocked out!"

Bonnie left Max alone, knowing he wasn't going to stop trying to open the door. He looked around the room even more and noticed Levi wasn't there with them. He wanted to ask Max but since he was knocked out just like Bonnie, he probably doesn't know either. He noticed a set of bars, almost like jail-cell windows. But they looked more like building supports, they're most likely building supports revealed by a wall being broken. The room wasn't very big and had almost nothing in it, so Bonnie didn't have anything to examine or take note of. The door slammed, Bonnie noticed it because it was louder than the knocking Max was making while kicking it.

"Quit kicking the door or I'll bash you with it when I open it!" A female voice called.

Bonnie felt as though he recognized the voice, but he thought nothing of it. He's mistaken voices before, it's more likely to happen in the world he's in now. Max backed away from the door, not wanting to get bashed in the head. The door swung open, and Bonnie was right he did recognize the voice. It was Charlie, Bonnie barely recognized her by how different she looked now.

"Charlie?" Bonnie questioned.

She turned her head and looked at Bonnie, she didn't recognize him. She had forgotten about Bonnie after what had happened.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

Bonnie tilted his head in confusion, how come he could remember her but she couldn't remember him? Bonnie had just made it into this world, so he assumed Charlie had forgotten him through everything she has been through.

"You really don't remember me? Chica? It's me, Bonnie!"

"Charlie looked at Bonnie again. Her eyes widened, she recognized him now.

"Bonnie! Oh my god!" Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie ran towards Bonnie, hugging him when she got to him. Bonnie hugged her back; Charlie pulled herself off of him and looked him in the eyes,

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back?" She asked.

"I don't know what happened! I woke up in a warehouse and had no memory for a long time! I can only remember the old and important things that have happened!" Bonnie blurted out.

Charlie pulled him in for another hug, Bonnie hugging her back. They pulled each other of one another and smiled.

"Excuse me? Family reunion aside, where the hell are we?" Max interrupted.

Bonnie and Charlie looked over at Max, judgmentally. Charlie's face went straight, her expression more dull. She walked over to Max,

"You two are in Aaron-Wood Asylum. It's a safe-house that Bonnie, Freddy, and I took over. We made it a place where you could get away from all the Brute's and not have to worry about dying."

Max crossed his arms,

"What are Brutes? Who's Freddy?"

Charlie face-palmed, "One; Brute's are those creatures out there that attack you like rabid animals. Two; Freddy was Bonnie and I's old friend, he helped with a lot of things, even making sure our other friend Foxy wasn't doing anything stupid. We were a group of friends who tried to stick together in this world. Anymore questions jackass?" Max shook his head, "Good. Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the place."

Bonnie pushed past Max, annoyed with him interrupting him and Charlie's reunion. Bonnie hasn't seen Charlie in who knows how long and Max rudely interrupted it. So far it's not a good start for Max and Charlie.

* * *

 **Another long chapter! Yay! I'm going to try and do at least one thousand words per chapter but if I don't get at least 1k words or more, I'll definitely do more than 1k words in the next one. Anyways, peace out! Kthxbye ~FoxLord7**


	8. Chapter 8 We Built This Together

Bonnie and Max were following behind Charlie; they were heading through hallways past cells upon cells, some had windows in them, so Bonnie saw a few people in them. Bonnie couldn't believe that he helped build the building up with her, too bad he couldn't remember it.

"This is the training hall, where we teach people how to fend off from those beings outside these walls." Charlie said, showing them the room they were passing by.

They continued walking down the halls of the Asylum. It felt weird to Bonnie to call it an Asylum, it was more of a safe-house. There were no insane people, only people who wanted protection. Bonnie looked at the walls, the dark bricks and cinder-blocks seeming sturdy, but some of them were crumbling.

"Do the walls cause any problems?" Bonnie asked.

Charlie shrugged, "Not really, they've been reinforced who-knows how many times."

Bonnie nodded. He looked at Max who was still fed up, Bonnie didn't know what he could still be mad about. Then he remembered about Levi, what if they had Levi too?

"Charlie? When you were bringing Max and I here, did you happen to also take in a black rabbit?"

Charlie stopped walking and turned to Bonnie, "Levi?" Bonnie nodded, "Follow me."

Bonnie and Max followed behind Charlie once more, Max's arms no longer crossed.

They walked for around seven minutes until Charlie stopped at a door with no window. She knocked on the door loudly, nobody answered. She knocked again, still no answer. She kicked the door with her foot, and slammed it open.

"Rise and shine!" Charlie shouted.

Levi glared over at Charlie, then he noticed Bonnie and Max standing behind her. Max shoved past the two and ran over to Levi. He hugged him at first, then he pulled himself off of Levi and slapped him in the face,

"Don't you EVER run off into the dark again! I thought I lost you!"

Levi smiled, his hand on his face where Max had slapped him,

"Maybe you should keep up next time."

Levi and Max looked over at Bonnie and Charlie. Bonnie was smirking, Charlie was covering her mouth with her fist, trying not to laugh. Levi and Max pushed off of each other quickly.

"They're brothers." Bonnie said to Charlie.

"That makes more sense than what I was thinking." Charlie chuckled.

"Shut your trap." Max said.

Charlie turned around and began walking out the door, quickly followed by Bonnie. Levi and Max turned to each other then walked out as well. Levi and Max started fighting, not about one argument, but argument's built off of other arguments. Bonnie and Charlie we're giggling perpetually. They barely understood half of the things they were saying but they knew it was funny.

"Thanks again for saving us out there." Bonnie said.

Charlie smiled, "Don't worry about it," she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about shooting your truck. We thought you were somebody else. They drive a red truck just like that."

Bonnie tilted his head, "Who did you think we were?"

He was somebody we met about a month into the horrible world. Foxy was still around as well as Freddy. We were starving to death, he came along and offered us food and water. We wanted to say yes so badly, but we couldn't stand the catch. If he accepted we would have to stay in his prison-of-a-camp. But we were so close to dying, it was an offer we couldn't refuse." Charlie looked down at the ground, "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

Bonnie shook his head.

"Dammit… GOD DAMMIT!" She stopped in her tracks and kicked in the closest door near her, "I'm not saying the rest, I'd rather tell you when Dumb and Dumber aren't around."

Both Max and Levi's heads perked up,

"We have ears." Max said.

"That's why I'm not talking about it anymore, nitwit!" Charlie barked.

Max put his hands up defensively. He went back to talking with Levi, thankfully they weren't fighting anymore.

They arrived in a room different from the others; this room had an overlook of the main hall, it was bigger and more spacious, and it had a sign that said "authorized personal only", so the room had to be special for specific people.

"Welcome to main control. This is where myself and all the security stay, it's also where Bonnie will be staying." Charlie stated.

Max and Levi looked at Charlie then at Bonnie judgmentally,

"What about Max and Levi?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"They're not headmasters or guards."

"So then why am I up here?" Bonnie asked heatedly.

"Because you built this place with me!" Charlie blurted out.

Bonnie and Charlie stared at each other for a few moments. Bonnie's face no longer angry, more sad and guilty, regretting fighting with Charlie. Charlie was trying to keep a serious face but she kept looking sad.

"If you don't want to stay here, then go back to your room with your two friends." Charlie said.

Bonnie turned his head and looked at Max and Levi. Both of them crossing their arms, fed up with Bonnie.

"Guys…" Bonnie said to Levi and Max.

"Fuck you!" Levi shouted, the two of them turning around and leaving, Max slamming the door behind them.

"I didn't even get to finish…" Bonnie said sorrowfully.

Bonnie turned his head back around and looked at Charlie. She didn't seem sad anymore, nor mad. She seemed, done, not wanting to deal with it anymore.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" Charlie asked.

Bonnie nodded his head.

* * *

 **?ohw tuB ...noos ereh eb lliw yehT ...gnimoc si ydobemoS**

 **sɐʌǝ ɯǝ ɐ pɐuɔǝ ɟoɹ ɐuoʇɥǝɹ pɐʎ' dǝɹɥɐds¿**

 **Hint: Back Flip**

 **(Go to my profile to copy and paste the weird text if you want)**


	9. Chapter 9 Dreams & Security

Bonnie was abruptly woken up; he jumped out of bed and looked around the room, his heart racing. He looked to his side and saw him. Freddy.

"Dude wake up! We're gonna be late!" Freddy threw a backpack at Bonnie and began running down the stairs of his room. Bonnie hopped out of bed and looked at his clock, Freddy was right, he was going to be late.

Bonnie ran down the stairs, Freddy waiting at the door, holding it open for Bonnie. He quickly put on his shoes and the two of them booked it out the door. Thankfully the bus had just arrived. Freddy raised his hand in the air, intercepting the driver from moving on. They quickly climbed on the bus and took their seats. The bus driver hastily closed the doors and continued down his route.

"That was close, never do that again." Freddy said humorously.

"Sorry about that."

Freddy laughed it off, setting his backpack on the floor. Bonnie repeated him, setting his backpack on the ground. Bonnie yelped as he hit his head on the seat in front of him, the bus driver had slammed on the brakes.

"Watch it, fluff-ball!" A dark black fox from the row in front of him shouted.

"Sorry, I was leaning over and the bus-"

"I don't need your excuses." The fox said annoyed.

Bonnie leaned back in his seat, Freddy rustling his hair as he had sat back down. Bonnie looked at the next people who got on the bus. A white cat and a gray rabbit. The rabbit sat next to another rabbit which was more gold than yellow. The cat sat two rows behind the two. Bonnie looked at Freddy, he was staring out the window and not paying much attention to his surroundings. Bonnie looked at the front of the bus; he was looking out the front windshield when a car zoomed in front of the bus, it crashing into the car.

Bonnie jumped up screaming, he looked around the room, his heart racing. He was in his headmasters room. The door slammed open, Charlie came in with a knife in her hand,

"What happened? Is one of the things in here?"

Bonnie jumped again from Charlie bursting the door open, he hyperventilated as Charlie turned the lights on.

"Why did you scream, god dammit?"

Bonnie finally caught his breath, "I remembered it! Something!"

Charlie threw the knife on the ground. She ran over to Bonnie and hugged him, Bonnie hugging her in return.

"What did you remember? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"It was before all of this, when society was still a thing." Charlie listened closely, "Freddy and I were on the bus, the bus driver was in a huge hurry. Eventually he hit a car, then I woke up."

Charlie looked perplexed, then her face lit up, she remembered the day as well.

"That was the week after Freddy's 18th birthday, the school bus had crashed and everyone had to evacuate the bus. Later that day the school was informed about the virus breakout, and we were sent back home."

Bonnie was confused, "Freddy's 18th birthday was like two years ago! How could it have been so close to the breakout? It was only four months ago when it started raging through the states and countries."

Charlie tilted her head, rattled once more,

"Bonnie, the breakout was a year and a half ago."

* * *

 ** _You're Dreams Are Crumbling… Are They Not?_**

* * *

Bonnie was walking through the hallways the next morning, his feet stomped through the long hallways. His stomping echoed off the walls. Bonnie was looking forward, his eyes straightening on the end of the hallway. He had changed his clothing; he changed into more formal clothing as a headmaster. He had black boots, gray military pants, and a blue military short-sleeved shirt. He came to the end of the hallway, he turned right and continued down another hallway. He could hear voices of people yelling and talking in the rooms behind him. He didn't know what was happening exactly, as the doors did not have any windows. He got closer and closer until he finally reached the door. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He opened the door to see Max and Levi fighting with each other, the stopped when they saw Bonnie standing in the door. Max walked away from Levi and stepped up to Bonnie,

"What the fuck do you want, Mr. Headmasters-Little-Companion?"

Bonnie shoved Max to the ground, Levi not doing anything to stop him. Max looked up at Bonnie, both of their facial expressions flooding with animosity.

"You've got some nerve to try and antagonize me. You're a goddamn liar!" Bonnie shouted.

Max stood up and looked Bonnie in the eyes. He then looked at Levi, who was crossing his arms at Bonnie, yet not wanting to get involved with their altercation.

"What did I lie about? I've lied to you more than once!"

Bonnie's fists clenched, "You lied to me about everything that happened to this world! You said it happened four months ago! It was a fucking YEAR and a half!"

Levi looked at Max, catching his glance. Levi seemed disappointed, he turned around and continued to say nothing. Max looked back at Bonnie, he was met with a kick to the gut, not before Bonnie knocked him to the ground once more.

"Why did you lie to me? I have no memory of what happened, and you tell me a lie? What kind of inconsiderate person does that?" Max didn't respond to him, "Go on, say it!"

Max stood up and looked Bonnie in the eyes once more.

"Well?" Bonnie roared.

Max clenched his fist; he ran towards Bonnie and just as he had swung, something stopped him in his tracks. He was pulled backwards by a set of arms and was slammed to the ground on his back. He looked up to see who it was, Levi. He looked at Bonnie then back down at Max again,

"I'm not letting you do this again. First you did it to Alaina, and I will NOT let you do it to Bonnie!"

Max tried to stand up again, but Bonnie kicked him back down to ground. Max coughed up blood from when Bonnie had kicked him. He lied there on the ground and stared as his only brother left him on the ground as he and Bonnie left.

Bonnie and Levi were walking up the stairs to main control Charlie was looking over the balcony that overlooked the main hall. She turned around and noticed Bonnie and Levi walking into the room.

"Why'd you bring him up? Where's his little compadre?" She asked.

Bonnie patted Levi on the back, "I think he deserves a little ranking up."

Charlie raised one eyebrow. She walked off of the balcony and over towards Bonnie and Levi.

"What makes you say that?"

Bonnie smiled, Levi stood there emotionless. He didn't want to disturb Charlie as her and Bonnie talked.

"His 'compadre' is the lying bastard that told me the fake version of how the world went down. We were having a little fight, Levi pulled Max down to the ground and left him there. I think he deserves at least something for that."

Charlie looked at Levi, he tried his best not to make eye-contact. She smiled at him,

"Good job, man. You know, I guess you do deserve something for that." Levi smirked a bit, "Want to help out as a guard?"

Bonnie's mouth dropped with a smile, as well as Levi's. Charlie smirked as she waited for a response.

"Are you sure? Why a guard?" He asked nervously.

"If you can handle taking down your own brother, then you can take down anybody here if necessary."

Levi put his hands over his mouth, he turned around and looked at Bonnie who was smiling.

"Hell yeah!" Levi said.

Levi shook Charlie's hand, "Welcome to security Levi."


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Here

The next day, Bonnie was on the roof of the asylum, watching out for Biters. Any Biters he saw, he had to make sure they weren't too close to the building, and if they were, he shot them on the spot. Bonnie was getting so caught up with looking out, he didn't realize Levi was walking up behind him until he spoke, scaring Bonnie in the process,

"Looking out?" Levi asked.

Bonnie pointed his gun down and looked at Levi. He was wearing his new uniform, very similar to Bonnie's.

"Yeah. How's being a guard going for you?"

Levi took a deep breath and looked over the land, the sunlight shone upon the land, but it wasn't much of a sight to see.

"It's been fine, Max is still angry of course. I've been hearing people spreading rumors."

Bonnie turned his head, "What are the rumors?"

"It's mostly nonsense, every story is different from the other yet the same." Levi exhaled, "They're mainly talking about a person, the name was something very ridiculous, nothing I've ever heard before. I can't put my finger on it though, it's too odd to remember."

Bonnie nodded his head. He turned his body around and began walking around to another side of the building. He looked around for anything, nothing seen. Levi followed behind him,

"I'm going to head back down, you might want to come along. Charlie wants all guards and Headmasters to the main hall."

Bonnie turned and faced Levi, he was walking away and down the stairs from the roof. Bonnie followed behind him, wanting to follow Charlie's orders.

Bonnie and Levi were in the main hall; Headmasters in front, guards second, and plain occupants in the back. Everyone, besides the prisoners, were lined up perfectly, waiting for Charlie to come out of Main Control and onto the balcony. They could see the silhouette of three people in Main Control, they didn't know who was who though. Finally the doors to the balcony opened; out came Charlie, the Siamese cat Headmaster Lydia, and the black-and-gold wolf Headmaster Adrian. Lower-Headmasters, such as Bonnie, held their arms down, cupping their hands together. Guards, such as Levi, crossed their arms and fists over their chests. The occupants saluted their arms to their heads and waved forward. The three Headmasters walked up to their microphones, Charlie starting to speak first,

"Hello everyone, and thank you for attending. As I know most of you are aware, some rumors have been spreading. We advise that you do not listen to these rumors, as they are not true, and anyone who continues to acknowledge these rumors and push them onto others, you will be punished."

Charlie stepped back from her microphone and bowed slightly, smiling to her crowd. Lydia stepped up to her microphone and looked upon everybody, frowning at some faces,

"As most of you know, we should never state her name, as she was our biggest threat in the past. But I know that some of you hear are new, and have no knowledge of this woman, her name, and what she has done." Charlie looked down at Bonnie and Levi immediately, "And so, for those of you who already know of her, you are dismissed and may continue on your days."

Three fourths of the people in the room left, but some people still remained in the room. Bonnie was the only Headmaster in the small crowd now, Levi and another guard, this one being a gray wolf, were the only guards left as well. There were around seven to ten occupants left in the room, which wasn't as embarrassing as Bonnie, Levi, and the wolf's positions with their fellow rank members.

"As for the rest of you," Adrian began, "You will be required to make your way to Main Control and get your information. Thank you."

The three of them walked back into Main Control, the microphones screeching slightly as the were turned off manually in the power room. Bonnie and Levi took each others glance as they made their ways towards Main Control, followed by the other guard and the seven to ten occupants.

Bonnie, Levi, and the gray wolf entered Main Control, the others straggling behind them. They went through the door, Charlie, Lydia, and Adrian waiting for them in there.

"Hello all," Lydia counted the amount of people, "Eleven of you. You will all be sorted into designated rooms. Headmasters in room one with Charlie, Guards in room two with me, and occupants in room three with Adrian. Follow your designated Headmasters to your rooms."

Charlie smiled at Bonnie, he smirked in return. He followed behind her as she began walking down one of the hallways of Main Control.

Bonnie followed Charlie into the room; it was similar to an office room, but having more supplies for planning and information transmission. Charlie sat down at the head of one of the tables, Bonnie sat down on the side of the table, positioning the chair at an angle to face Charlie.

"Okay first of all, I'm required to tell you these words, so bear with me here."

Bonnie nodded his head. Charlie picked up a piece of paper from the table and glanced across it, looking for where to start.

"Anything stated in this room is none of our concern, you may not speak of anything stated in this room in the main building, but you may state it outside of the facility." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Now time for the actual information."

Bonnie got settled in his seat, Charlie setting down the paper. She took a deep breath and brushed her hands across her face, readying herself to tell the story to Bonnie,

"Here we go. So first by the rumors being spread lately, do you know the name of the person I am talking about?"

"Nope." Bonnie said plainly.

"That's-uh-alright then…" Charlie took yet another deep breath, "Her name is Ballora Reena. She was once a Headmaster here, she was one of the top ones here, just as Lydia, Adrian, and myself." Bonnie threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands, "Ballora was an early occupant here, but as she showed her potential with orders and self-defense, we thought she should be a Headmaster with us. That was the worst mistake of our lives."

* * *

 **Why Are You Hiding In Your Walls Charlie?**

* * *

"Little did we know, she was friends with the jackass that gave our gang the deal we couldn't refuse. When her friends started to show up here, they tried to take over the place. They wanted to run it themselves." Bonnie sat back in his seat, crossing his arms, "A lot of our occupants were killed in the process, but eventually we came out victorious over them. Ballora and her party of people left, but they swore they would come back to take over again. The rumors that people have been saying is that Ballora will be returning soon, and people have been trying to leave because of it."

Bonnie sat there in silence for a moment, he was bewildered. All of his thoughts were swarming around him as the story had taken over all of his thoughts. Bonnie was about to speak when they were interrupted by the door slamming open,

"Charlie! Come to the main hall! NOW!" Lydia shouted.

Bonnie and Charlie jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room and out of Main control behind Lydia to the main hall.

They three of them made it to the main hall. Bonnie was trying to maneuver his way through the sea of people. When he and Charlie managed to make their way to the end, Bonnie didn't recognize them. He looked at Charlie, who's face was flooded with fear. The person was wearing white and blue clothes all down their body, with blue spiderweb-like decorations on her legs. She had dyed blue hair and most of it was tied into a bun on the back of her head.

"It's good to be back, Charlie."

When Bonnie heard those words, he knew immediately who it was.

* * *

 **She's Here...**


	11. Chapter 11 3 Options

**DISCLAIMER: I am not saying I support nor despise lesbians or gay couples, I just felt as though for what was happening in the story at that time felt right, I just feel people can do as they please and I respect their choices in life. Also Funtime Freddy (Finnick) doesn't have BonBon, just two normal hands.**

* * *

Charlie stood motionlessly, the crowd of people cowering in fear of Ballora. Bonnie didn't see how she was a threat, she wore white pants with web-like accessories around her legs, a white shirt with blue features on it as well as more web-like accessories, and blue and white shoes. Bonnie looked at Ballora's face, she had face-paint along her face; gray lines from her forehead to her chin, and gray lines from her left ear, to her left eye, then to the other eye, then to her right ear.

"I'm sure you remember my little friends, right Charlie?" Ballora asked.

A fox and a bear walked up beside her, both of them wearing the same face-paint as Ballora. The fox was white and pink while the bear was white and purple.

Ballora looked at the fox, "You remember, Flynn right?"

Charlie's expression held blank, her mind charged with emotions but she couldn't let them out.

"You have to at least remember, Finnick." Ballora looked at the bear.

Charlie exhaled, "I remember them…"

Ballora chuckled, she flicked up a knife from her pocket up into her hand. She waved and tilted it around, the occupants were frightened, they shivered with fear. The guards held still. Charlie and the other Headmasters were keeping position.

"Now that I know that you remember everybody old, I'd like you to meet somebody new..." Ballora said.

Behind Ballora came out another person, this one was a bit shorter than Ballora, but she was tall to begin with. The smaller one was wearing white just as Ballora, but only red to complement with it. She had way more face-paint lines across her face, ranging from all around her eyes to almost her entire lower jaw. She stood next to Ballora, the fox and the bear backing up, smirking.

"This is our new member, my Baby."

Ballora and the smaller one looked at each other, Ballora bent over and the shorter one stood on her tippy-toes. They kissed each other on the lips, both of them resuming their positions afterwards.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian." Charlie said.

Ballora's eyelids winced closer, "I didn't know you were the one to judge."

Charlie bent her eyebrows. The short one whispered into Ballora's ear, Ballora nodding to her afterwards. Her face went from a smirk to a smile, not a good smile.

"If you don't mind, I think we have some unfinished business, Charlie." Ballora held up her knife and pointed it to Charlie.

Bonnie pushed past the other people near him. He ran over and in front of Charlie.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me first."

Ballora's smile lowered. She looked at Charlie then back at Bonnie, not thinking he was serious.

"Listen here fluffy-ears; back outta here now and you won't get hurt, I don't got time for your little games."

Bonnie looked Ballora in the eyes and held still. Ballora sighed and flicked her knife up once again,

"'Should have left when you had the chance, fluff-ball." Ballora grabbed Bonnie and pulled him towards her.

Charlie jumped forward, trying to help Bonnie, but she was held back by Finnick the bear. Ballora wrapped her arm around Bonnie's neck, locking him in place. Bonnie struggled, wiggling back-and-forth trying to get free, but it was no use.

"Okay Charlie, you're going to decide the fate of your little rabbit friend here." Ballora said.

Charlie kept trying to escape the hands of the bear but still listened to Ballora as she spoke.

"These are your options; you hand over the facility to me and I let him go, you don't hand over the facility and I cut of one of his ears, or you keep struggling to escape Finnick and I kill the bunny right here and now. Choose wisely, Charlie."

Charlie immediately stopped struggling in the bears arms, leaving out one of her options. She looked Bonnie in the eyes, not wanting to hurt him, but also not wanting to give Ballora the facility.

"Don't do it Charlie! Don't let her take the facility!" Bonnie manged to spit out before Ballora tightened her grasp on him.

Charlie looked at Bonnie, his face wincing from Ballora slowly choking him. She looked at all the people around her, all of them shaking in fear. Then she looked back at Bonnie, his face dripping with tears and slowly starting to turn blue. Charlie lowered her head,

"I'll give you the facility..." She said defeated.

Ballora smiled and weakened her grasp on Bonnie, allowing him to be able to breathe again, "Good choice. But you know me, I'm gonna do it anyway."

Ballora raised her knife to Bonnie's left ear.

"NO!" Charlie shouted, trying to escape the bears grasp.

Ballora looked down at Bonnie, who was struggling, she held the knife to his ear for a moment. Then lowered it. She smiled as Charlie's face drained, scared for her friend. Ballora put the knife back in her pocket and the smile turned to a smirk. She was quickly handed an ax by her Baby; she revealed the ax to everybody in the room, including Charlie, and held it up to Bonnie's ear. He struggled even more, as well as Charlie. Ballora lifted the ax slightly and swung it. Cutting off the top half of Bonnie's ear.


	12. Chapter 12 Homies Help

Ballora let go of Bonnie; he fell to his knees and then on his stomach, a pool of blood drained from ear. Charlie wiggled around but couldn't manage to get her self out of Finnick's clutch. Bonnie lied on the floor, lifelessly, as he had passed out from the pain. Ballora wielded the ax in her hand,

"Anyone else want to stand up to me?"

The crowd of people shook their heads and bent down, cowering in fear. Some of the guards yielded, some stood strong. None of the Headmasters gave in, but some of them sat down their weapons. Charlie covered her face with her hands, tears running down from her eyes. Bonnie still lied motionless, the blood starting to slow down, but there was still a huge puddle of it.

"Ballora please! Let me help him! You can keep the facility, I'll never get in your way again! PLEASE! I need Bonnie! Please Ballora!" Charlie pleaded horrifically.

Ballora winced slightly, she looked down at Bonnie, his body was still inert. She bent over and looked at Bonnie's body. She nudged his body with her hand, one of his arm hardly moving. Ballora stood back up and looked at Charlie, she pleaded with her eyes, giving up everything to Ballora for Bonnie.

"Fine." Ballora said, "Take your little friend to your medical wing then leave. And if I ever see your face again, I will kill you on the spot without hesitation."

Ballora snapped her fingers and pointed at Finnick, he released his grip on Charlie. She ran towards Bonnie as quickly as possible, rolling his body over. She looked at his body, knowing he was close to dying. She wanted to hug him but knew she had limited time. She picked up his body, his shoulders on her left arm and the underside of his knees on her right arm. She looked back at Ballora and walked away, pushing her way through the crowd of people to the medical wing.

She entered the medical wing, none of the doctors were in there as they were in the main hall. She lied Bonnie down on one of the tables. His arms started to move, he couldn't move anything else yet, though. She started looking through the medical supplies, needing something to stop Bonnie from bleeding.

"Shit!" Charlie cursed as she couldn't find the right medicine.

She looked through the cabinets, only being able to find ace-bandage. She looked back at Bonnie who was starting to rouse, his body starting to shake and shiver. Bonnie started to feel pain in his ear again, causing him to start screaming. He was yelling, not realizing where he was, and his ear stinging with intense pain. Charlie looked for something to tie the ace-bandage with but there was nothing. She turned around and looked at Bonnie, realizing he was in so much pain. She remembered she had her hair up; she took out her hair-tie, her hair falling down across her face. She blew the hair out of her face and went over to Bonnie. She shushed Bonnie as she started to wrap the ace-bandage around his ear. Bonnie shrieked loudly, the pain of the ace-bandage coming in contact with his injured ear. Charlie tried to keep him still as she wrapped the ace-bandage. When she finally wrapped the entire ace-bandage around his ear, she tied it together with her hair-tie that she took out of her hair. Bonnie was finally getting his mind back, being able to speak words barely. Charlie lifting him up from lying down, Bonnie finally being able to think and barely speak.

"What…" Bonnie said wearily, "The fuck? Where am I at?"

Charlie looked at Bonnie sadly, "You're in the medical wing, Ballora cut of part of your ear." Bonnie grabbed his ear, "We need to leave; I gave up the facility for her to let me save you, and for us to get out alive. Pack your things."

Bonnie stood up from the table and looked around him, he recognized the room from Charlie's tour but it didn't seem the same as it was before. Bonnie looked as Charlie started packing things, then they were interrupted. A gunshot sounded through the building, it scared Charlie and Bonnie half-to-death. They ran out of the room, not wanting Ballora to see them, so they went upstairs. As they made their way to Main Control, Bonnie would wince occasionally as his ear was still stinging badly. They made it to Main Control, Bonnie and Charlie went out onto the balcony and looked down. Ballora was still standing where she was before, the people had backed away farther though. They looked around for a body, they didn't see anything. That was until Bonnie noticed blood on the ground, and it wasn't his from earlier. People from the crowd moved out of the way after a few moments, revealing to Bonnie and Charlie who it was. It was Max's body. They could see Levi on his knees, crying at Max's death. Bonnie wanted to shout across the sea of people and help Levi, but he knew he couldn't. Charlie turned her head around, her hair flipped around with her, trying not to show any emotion. Bonnie followed behind her, knowing there was nothing they could do. They went back through some of the old rooms in the building, collecting gear and supplies they would need once they left.

They finished packing, Bonnie and Charlie were ready to go. Bonnie was pondering about the outside world, he was only out there so long before he was safe again, but now he had to leave and go back into the danger of the world. He was angry and upset, but he knew that he had Charlie with him, she would be able to tell him the truth and know how to survive in the world. They might even be able to find Freddy and Foxy. Bonnie's mind was now lit up with hope, ready for the now corrupted world to take on him and Charlie. Charlie was very distressed as she was beating herself up about giving up the facility, but she didn't regret saving Bonnie. She had small hope, but at least she had any to begin with. She hated to leave her people, but having Bonnie back with her filled the now empty hole with light, something she could look forward to in the dangerous world. It was going to be tough, but they knew that they would be able to do it, that they would survive, and that they, would stay together no matter what. They looked at each other, both of them with backpacks filled with supplies on their backs. Charlie opened the metal door to the facility, the outside world was bright, the sun shining upon the landscape. The light shone into the building, shining into both of their eyes. Charlie and Bonnie moved their hands in front of their eyes, blocking the light, and walked out of the building. The door slowly closing behind them, keeping the light from going back inside.

* * *

 **This isn't the end of the story, just a good ending for a chapter. Trust me, you'll know when the story is over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 Four Days Later

**Four Days Later**

* * *

Charlie and Bonnie were driving in a jeep they had found; they were low on gas and the darkness of the night didn't help vision-wise. Bonnie was trying not to fall asleep, he had been awake for a long time with no sleep, but he needed to stay alert. Charlie had her eyes set on the road, knowing that more disasters could happen on roads nowadays. Bonnie thought she shouldn't be so paranoid as they were on an old back-road, driving by old meadows, these ones not dead somehow. There were no crops, just weeds, grass, and a few trees. It was nice to see that the world wasn't horrible everywhere. Bonnie looked over at Charlie, her hair was still hanging down, he wasn't using her hair-tie to keep the ace-bandage on anymore. They had found a short rope when searching an abandoned building; Charlie had cut the rope short and had tied it around Bonnie's ear, he had returned her hair-tie but she just put it in her pocket. Charlie liked having her hair down; she was obligated to wear her hair up when she was Headmaster back at Aaron-Wood, but now that she and Bonnie were gone, she was allowed to wear it down. Bonnie preferred her hair down, it made her look natural, not wanting to look alluring but more normal. Charlie finally started to speak,

"Do you remember that song we would sing? When we were driving out in the country?" Bonnie looked at Charlie and titled his head, "It would be dead silent, then out of nowhere, somebody would start the song and we'd somehow end up all singing it?" Charlie scoffed, "Foxy was such a bad singer."

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah. That was so long ago, I can barely remember the lyrics." Bonnie giggled slightly, "Man, we were weirdos."

Charlie chortled. Her face lit up with happiness, a smile spreading across her face, slightly blushing. It was nice for them to actually have a conversation without having to worry about Biters, or Brutes as Charlie sometimes called them. Bonnie bent his ears downward, fiddling with his half-amputated ear. He grunted occasionally, hurting if he handled the wound in the wrong place. Charlie would glance over at him every few moments, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"I'm taking off the ace-bandage, I want to check the wound."

Charlie nodded her head slightly, not questioning Bonnie. It wasn't as bad as it was four days ago, but he shouldn't mess with it much. He checked it once everyday, this was the first time he checked it that day. He untied the rope around the ace-bandage, trying not to disturb his ear. Charlie gave him the occasional glance once again, making sure he didn't hurt his ear, while also keeping her eye on the road. Once Bonnie had gotten the rope off, he started unraveling the ace-bandage, wincing and grunting here-and-there. He finally managed to get it off, being able to see his half-amputated ear. It wasn't infected thankfully, it was black near the tip of the wound, more brownish at the bottom. He flipped his ear upwards and downwards, it didn't pain him unless he swung it rapidly. Charlie began wondering,

"Is it hard to hear out of that ear? You know, now that it's not bleeding or covered up by ace-bandage."

"It's a little annoying but not terrible." Charlie nodded, "At least I only lost the top half instead of the full ear." Bonnie said thankfully.

Charlie locked her eyes back on the road, Bonnie looking out the side of the jeep. They were both really surprised when they found the jeep working, it was half full of gas but they had filled it up with more gas they had found before. They were very thankful they had done so good working with each other. It made Bonnie happy, Charlie as well. Bonnie couldn't get past the odds of him and Charlie finding each other, luck was on their side. That was until the jeep started coughing, starting to jump back and forth as they tried to go forward.

"Aw shit…" Charlie muttered an expletive.

Bonnie hopped out of the jeep, he wasn't wearing a seat-belt so he got out quickly. Charlie stomped her foot on the jeeps flooring. Bonnie didn't stop her, he knew she needed to get out her anger. He want around to the back of the jeep and took out an M9 pistol from a duffle bag. He also grabbed a Beretta 92 for Charlie. She finally hopped out of the jeep and walked around to the back.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

Bonnie handed her the pistol, both of them start putting the duffle bags on their shoulders.

"Let's keep going down the road. There haven't been any Biters yet, maybe we can find some fuel in these old houses."

Charlie nodded in agreement. They walked back around the front of the jeep, Charlie took the keys out of the ignition. She was making sure that while they were gone looking for fuel, nobody came by with fuel themselves to take the jeep. Bonnie continued walking down the dirt road, his boots scuffing the dirt every time her took a step. Charlie followed behind him, angry about the jeep. Charlie slightly stomped as she walked.

They had been walking for forty minutes, they hadn't seen a house for a while. Charlie wasn't as angry now, she was merely agitated. Thankfully no Biters had showed up, they saw one or two on the occasional glance, but they were too far away for them to notice Charlie and Bonnie. Charlie wanted to shoot them to help with he annoyance but Bonnie stopped her every time, know they would become attracted if she did so.

"Are we ever going to find some place to stop? This duffle bag is killing my shoulder." Charlie whined.

"Quit your complaining. If you can run an entire protection facility, then you can handle holding a duffle bag for around an hour."

Charlie grumbled. Bonnie started increasing his speed, starting to run more swiftly. Charlie noticed Bonnie starting to speed up, she started to do the same. Bonnie looked back at her, a smile stretching across his face. Charlie was smiling slightly.

"Bet I'll find a building for us to check first!" Bonnie teased.

"Oh no you won't!" She called back.

Charlie started speeding up, gaining closer and closer to Bonnie. He looked back at her once more. Her smile was growing larger by the minute, she was having fun for once. Bonnie started slowing down, Charlie kept running, zooming past him. Charlie looked back at Bonnie,

"I'm winning!"

Bonnie wanted to call something back, but he was too out of breath. He started bending over, slowing down more and more. When he looked back up at Charlie, his face lit up,

"Charlie! Look out!" He hollered anxiously.

Charlie turned her head back to her front and squealed. A Biter was right in front of her. It tackled her down, pinning her to the ground. Bonnie ran as quickly as he could with what power he had left in him. Charlie struggled, trying to keep it from biting her. The creature growled and moaned, snapping it's jaw as it tried to bite Charlie. Bonnie ran over to her quickly, kicking the monster off of her. He held it down with his right foot and arms, Charlie rolled over and shot it in the head with her pistol. Blood scattered across the dirt out the back of the Biters' head. Bonnie looked down at Charlie, at first she was relieved, then she chuckled a bit. She smiled as Bonnie pulled her up.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She said.

Bonnie smiled back at her. Bonnie ran back to grab his duffle bag, Charlie picking hers up from the ground beside her. When Bonnie started walking back over to Charlie, he wore a puzzled face. Charlie was standing still, staring at something Bonnie didn't know of. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she smiled and looked at Bonnie.

"I win." She pointed to a farmhouse and barn not tooo far from them.

"Dammit, you beat me." Bonnie said.

Charlie started walking down the road again, Bonnie followed behind her. Both of their hearts racing, hoping they would find fuel for their jeep in the house or barn.

* * *

 **Hey guys, quick update;**

 **I'm currently sick, so I'm not going to put out chapters as quick as I could before. I'll be sure to inform you when I am better and ready to write more. I'll try as much as I can to write while sick, but no promises. But I won't leave you hanging while I'm gone. One of you will have the chance to have your OC in Anthropocalypse!**

* * *

 **So, if you want to enter the contest, send me everything I need to know about your OC (Name, Gender, Species, Personality, Etc). I would prefer if you would P.M. me your OC, but if not that is okay. I will announce the winner of the OC submission in an upcoming chapter, but until then, I hope you understand about my sickness, but I really wanted to put out a chapter for you guys. See you soon, and if your OC doesn't make it in, that's okay, because I might do another submission later. Anyways, I thank you all for reading. Have a nice day. ~FoxLord7**


	14. Chapter 14 We Need to Be Prepared

Bonnie and Charlie walked down the gravel pathway to the house, no Biters in sight. Some of the fences were broken, but there was nothing around to have broken it. Charlie was holding her Beretta 92, keeping alert of her surroundings. Bonnie kept his M9 pistol in his hand but the safety was on, as he was not worried about anything showing up out of nowhere. The barn was eyeing them was they walked along the gravel, it's faded, red color scheme looked haunting compared to the white walls and green roof of the farmhouse. The black tiled roof looked as if it was close to caving in. Bonnie shook away the thoughts when they reached the door of the farmhouse. Charlie marched up the wooden steps and onto the porch. Bonnie hesitated for a moment then walked up as well. He readied his gun in his hand, but forgot to turn off safety. Charlie peeked inside the house, the wooden door was broken off its hinges and had fallen, but the screen door still remained. Charlie tried to open the door, but it didn't open.

"Is it locked?" Bonnie asked.

Charlie glared at him, Bonnie shut his mouth and backed up. He knew the obvious answer to his question, he tried not to beat himself up about it. Charlie jiggled the handle once more, still no entry. Charlie put down her gun and punched her fist through the screening, making a giant hole. She reached her hand through the screen and unlocked the door, opening it afterwards. They entered the building, none of the lights on as there was no power.

"Hopefully there's a flashlight in here we can use." Charlie said.

They looked around the house, it was decorated nicely from what was still standing up or hanging. Some of the tables were broken, cabinet doors ripped off or smashed. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall, some sitting on the remaining furniture. Charlie walked into the dining room of the house, a large wooden table sat in the center of the room. Bonnie walked passed her, heading into what seemed to be the kitchen. Charlie searched in the drawers of remaining desks and the shelves of the remaining cabinets. Bonnie looked through the counter drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. Charlie flinched, she had stepped on broken glass on the ground and hadn't noticed it at first. She looked at the ground, seeing the broken glass. She looked around to see where the glass came from, it was from an armoire beside her. She opened the door, nothing was on the shelves. She opened the drawer, the only thing she could find was a few batteries. While Charlie was looking in the dining room, Bonnie was looking through the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. There were a few cups, bowls, and plates in the cabinets, but nothing else. He tried to open one of the drawers but it wouldn't open. He took a step back and kicked the drawer, the metal banged loudly through the house.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked, running into the kitchen.

Bonnie turned to Charlie, a smile stretching across his face. He held a yellow flashlight in his hand. He held it up and shook it back and forth.

"Found the flashlight, all it needs is batteries."

Charlie took the batteries out of her pocket, "These what you need?"

Bonnie took the batteries from her hand, smirking. He took off the back casing of the flashlight and took out the old batteries. He put in the new ones, almost putting them in upside down, and closed the casing back up.

"Let's hope this works." Bonnie said hopefully.

Charlie crossed her fingers. Bonnie flicked the switch on the flashlight upwards. The flashlight flickered, then shone.

"Let there be light!" Charlie said.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Bonnie asked, waving the flashlight around the room.

Charlie smirked slightly, "Maybe…"

Bonnie looked around the kitchen; the walls were a decorative checkerboard tiling, the floors were a fantastical pattern of squares and diamonds, and the ceiling was slanted with popcorn-like bumps on it. Everything in the house seemed old, but it was built like it was new.

"Seems as if the owner liked living in the past." Charlie said mockingly.

Bonnie took another look at the ceiling, there were a few stain marks. Most of them looked like water, others could have been house accidents. Charlie turned around and started heading into more rooms, Bonnie followed behind her, shining the light every way they went. They looked around the dining room, another entrance door was to their right, so far totaling three entrances and exits, counting the door in the kitchen. They looked at the broken armoire, the glass from one of the doors had been smashed, the other one seemed to be in good condition. Glass plates and cups had also fallen, causing even more glass on the ground. As Bonnie inspected the furniture in the dining room, Charlie started sneaking off to the upstairs, which the staircase was conveniently placed in the same room. She hesitated at first as her sights were focused on a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall. There were pictures that seemed really old, and some that were as recent as could be, before the world went insane. There were three people that kept reoccurring in the pictures; one was an old lady with black hair, a woman that also has black hair, and another woman whom had blonde hair. Charlie thought they might be mother and daughters. When she stopped contemplating about the pictures, she looked at the stairs once more. She wanted to go alone but knew it was too risky.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Bonnie turned his attention to Charlie, "Let's check upstairs, we've gotten most of the downstairs."

Bonnie nodded his head and ambled his way over to Charlie. He walked in front of her, letting the light shine where they were going to walk. Bonnie made his way up the creaking staircase, followed by Charlie. When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a bookshelf with DVD's, tapes, and books. To the right was another room but the door was locked. To the left there was another room, a hallway, and a bathroom. He opened the door to the second room, it was a bedroom. There was a queen sized bed pressed against the wall, a dresser which used to have a TV on it, as the TV was now on the floor, face first with glass not too far away from it. There was a closet which seemed to have been ransacked; clothes were ripped, some were lying on the floor, and some of the shelving was torn down. There was nothing important in the room that they needed, so they continued to another room. Charlie went into the bathroom, the only thing bad was the mirror was smashed over the sink and the shower curtain had been ripped to shreds. They continued down the one hallway, there was a window at the end and a door to the left. Bonnie tried to open it, it didn't work at first but after jiggling it a few times it opened. What they saw was horrific. Charlie covered her mouth with her hands and turned around, trying not to cry at the sight. Bonnie's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. What lied in front of them was a body. Not a Biter, a corpse. There was an old woman, the one that Charlie had seen in the pictures before, she was sitting in a chair with blood on the wall behind her. A shotgun was in her dead hands, the barrel was rested below her chin. The woman had shot herself. Half of her face was missing, blood was everywhere. Neither Bonnie nor Charlie had seen something that horrific. Charlie crept her eyes back at the rotting corpse, wanting to look away but didn't. Both of them knew that this was the world they were in, there were going to be things worse than this, and they needed to be prepared for it. Bonnie walked into the room, trying to not let the smell get to him. He took the shotgun out of the dead woman's hands and checked the barrel. The first barrel was empty but the second still had a round left in it.

"Go in the kitchen and look for more shells, we're gonna need them." Bonnie said.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room, back to the kitchen downstairs. Bonnie looked at the corpse one last time, a haunting feeling went down his spine every time.

"I'm so sorry." He said with grieve.

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but these past three days have been exhausting. Family stuff happening, getting better from being sick, etc. Anyways, I hope this wasn't a let down, but yeah, I have a life... Barely. ~FoxLord7**

* * *

 **OC Submission Now Closed**


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Thoughts

Charlie walked back into the kitchen, the image of the woman's dead, bloody, rotten corpse sitting in the chair haunted her. She knew there was worse to come in the future, so every time she thought of it, she thought of something else sad. Thinking of something happy only made her even more sad the next time she thought about it. The memory was vivid in detail, the only thing she didn't understand was why she did it. Humans and Anthro's were kind to each other, accepting, and new each other very well. Humans were intelligent, just as Anthros, they tried to figure things out, and they did so very quickly. But what would drive them to suicide? Charlie fell deeper into the darkness of her thoughts. The world was crumbling at their feet, but just because something is broken, doesn't mean it can't be fixed. The longer people try to survive, the bigger the chance they have at fixing the world, living to see true daylight again.

It was as if glass was shattering around her, all her thoughts consuming her at once, not letting her grasp reality once more. The image of the woman, the people she had seen die. Was it worth living for? If she lived, she would make it to a brighter day, but at what cost? All of her family was dead, finding Bonnie was a rare thing to happen, so why would it happen again? Charlie couldn't move. She felt as if the darkness was pinning her down. If she ended it now, she wouldn't suffer anymore, she would meet a brighter light. A heavenly light. If she did it now, then she wouldn't have to wait for the world to fix. She could cut in line, succumb to the darkness' ideas. She needed to see the light quickly, or she would never be able to.

Her life felt like a cobweb. She didn't need it anymore if she could find something better. Something brighter. Something safer. There was nothing else to do, but listen to her thoughts. Her thoughts changed, the woman looked normal again, just as she did in the pictures. Everyone she had seen die, stood in front of her, smiles on their faces. All the Biters, they had disappeared. She felt the light getting closer and closer. Nothing was stopping her. Her reality started to come back, but it was different. Everything was faded, in black and white. The duffle bag on her shoulder slid down to the ground. The crash didn't sound scary, or loud, more peaceful. She moved her hand and realized she was holding something. In her hand was her gun. All of the sound in the rooms had faded, all she heard was her own breathing. She raised the gun to her head, ready to pull the trigger. This was it. She was going to the light. Ready to arrive in a better tomorrow.

Her finger steadied. She closed her eyes. She took one last breath and readied herself. She pulled the trigger. The gun firing bellowed through the house. But nothing was there. No light, only darkness. She realized she hadn't shot herself. She opened her eyes and looked to her side. Bonnie had snatched the gun from her, just as she had pulled the trigger. She looked to her other side, realizing the bullet had shot a nearby vase. She looked back at Bonnie, his face filled with angst anger, looking Charlie in the eyes.

"What the fuck…?" He murmured with a sigh.

Charlie's eyes started flooding with tears. She fell down to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Bonnie threw the gun off to the side and got down on his knees as well, patting her back.

"I don't know what happened…" Charlie sobbed, "I was going to the kitchen, but the thought of the woman's dead body filled me with evil." Tears ran down her face, "It took control of me… I couldn't move… I'm so sorry, Bonnie…" She whimpered, "I wasn't in my right mind, Bonnie… I swear…! Please forgive me…"

Bonnie pulled Charlie's hands off her face. She looked at him, a river of tears running down her face. Bonnie reached out and pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly, she rested her head on his should and cried, but hugged him back as well.

"I forgive you." He said with ease, comforting Charlie.

She squeezed him tighter, never wanting to let go. Bonnie leaned his head onto her.

"I promise to always be with you… Forever…" He said passionately.

Charlie pulled herself off of him, "Forever…"

She leaned forward, Bonnie did as well. The two kissed. They pulled each other back, looking into each others eyes. Charlie and Bonnie both blushed. Bonnie's ears lowered.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Charlie said.

Bonnie chuckled slightly and agreed. Both of them stood back up, Bonnie grabbing his duffle bag, Charlie grabbing hers afterwards. She looked in the kitchen and saw the pistol lying on the ground. She walked over to it. Bonnie got worried for a moment, but stopped quickly after. Charlie stomped the gun into the floor. Bits of it flying everywhere. She looked back up, turned around and faced Bonnie. He had a small smirk on his face. He pulled something out of his unzipped duffle bag and showed it to Charlie. It was shotgun shells. He tossed them to her, before she could say anything he had giving her the shotgun.

"Takes longer to reload, should give me time to keep you from shooting yourself if it happens again."

Charlie smiled, "Where did you find them?"

Bonnie turned around and began heading for the door, "Under the bathroom sink."

Charlie made a judgmental face, not a bad one, but a weird one. Why under the sink? She shook it off and realized Bonnie was almost out the door. She ran quickly behind him out the house, the wooden floor creaking every few steps. The screen door squeaked as it closed behind them. Bonnie stopped in his tracks on the gravel pathway, looking to Charlie's left. She ran up next to him and asked,

"We're checking the barn I'm assuming?"

"You betcha, try not to have an anvil fall on your head." Bonnie said jokingly.

Charlie punched Bonnie's shoulder playfully and took one more glance at the barn. It's massive size was intimidating, but not intimidating enough for the two of them.


	16. Chapter 16 Preparing

Back at the facility, Ballora was looking over the main hall. There were very few people there, most of them were doing labor or hiding in fear. Nobody, besides Bonnie and Charlie, had left the facility since Ballora had become the bureaucratic of the place. Lydia and Adrian were still alive, but were being held in cells as prisoners. Levi was no longer a guard, he had been downgraded back down to an occupant. He had mourned every day since Max's death. Ballora didn't feel any pain for her people, she just loved torturing them. The doors to the balcony opened behind her, she turned her head around and looked to see who was interrupting her viewing. It was the white and pink fox, Flynn.

"Your Baby wants you." He informed her.

Ballora's face went from annoyed to happy. She pushed past the fox and began walking away,

"Look over for me, would you?" She said snootily.

The fox nodded his head and looked over the main hall as he promised. Ballora walked down the hallway towards her and Baby's room. Yes, they shared a room. They are a match after all. She knocked on the door, as she did not want to disturb her Baby.

"Who is it? Ballora?" She asked.

"The one and only."

"Come in"

Ballora opened the white door, a small creak sounded as it opened. She entered the room, the first thing she noticed was her Baby facing away from her, looking into a large mirror. She was trying to fit on her clothes but was having trouble.

"What do you need, Baby?" Ballora asked, her Baby alluring her.

"I need help." She turned around and showed her the disaster of her clothes, "My new suit is so annoying to put on, can you help me please?"

Ballora nodded with a smirk. Baby held the red bra to her breasts, Ballora tied the strap behind her back.

"I have another question." She said.

Ballora grabbed more clothes for her, "What is it?"

She lifted her Baby's arms in the air and slid a white tank top over her, tucking it downwards to keep from folds.

"Now that we have people doing as we say, accepting every command we give them, when are we going to start the plan?" Ballora held a puzzled expression, "We need to start the mutations again. We left Cinder-Township for a reason, our experiments kept failing and backfiring." Baby grunted as Ballora pulled her hair into pigtails, "Isn't that what we came here for? To get new subjects?"

Ballora pondered for a moment. She didn't speak. She grabbed a red crop top and draped it over Baby's white tank top. She added little red details to the shoulders of the crop top, giving her a fancier impression.

"I guess you're right," She said finally, "When I finish with you, I'll go round up a few people. How does three sound?"

Baby smiled, "Sounds perfect."

Ballora continued dressing her Baby, but was cut off from her talking again,

"Just don't make her like _**Disharmony**_. She was a disaster." She laughed snobbishly.

Ballora had finished dressing up her Baby. They shared a quick kiss before Ballora walked out of the room. Baby looked in the mirror once more; her red hair was in pigtails, held by blue hair-ties, she had applied red blush to her cheeks, a white tank top with a red crop top over it and little red details on the shoulders, and finally, a red skirt and red elf-like shoes with golden jingles on the tips. Ballora was walking through main control, Flynn was still looking over the main hall.

"You're free to go, Flynn." She said, walking past him.

Flynn turned around and headed off the balcony. Ballora went down the stairs and headed down to the main floor. The metal stairs clanked every time she took a step, the sound satisfying her. She made it to the bottom of the stairs, she turned around the corner and headed down the hallway. She noticed nobody was in the halls, it was completely silent. Until she heard one of the cell doors banging loudly. She fixed her eyes on the doors and looked closely. She finally found out which door it was, it was the door to Levi's room. _'_ _You should be a good start'_ she thought. She headed over towards the door, it still slammed over-and-over again. She counted how many seconds between every slam, it was around seven seconds. The door slammed, she counted to six in her head then opened the door. She pulled it outward and out came the black rabbit, falling on his stomach and face.

"Let's go." She said, grabbing him by his shirt.

Levi struggled and tried to push himself off of her, but he was no match. Ballora made her way behind him and locked her arm around his neck. After a few moments he passed out. Ballora lied him on the ground and called for more guards on her walkie-talkie,

"Come pick up Levi and take him to the testing chamber. And while you're at it, grab Lydia and Adrian." She said heinously.

"Roger that." A voice sounded in reply.

Ballora smiled and walked off. She headed towards the testing chamber, going to get ready for her job. Her shoes clickety-clacked along the tiled floor towards the room. She took out the walkie-talkie again but set it to a different frequency,

"Hello, my Baby." She said delightedly.

She got a response, "Yes?"

"Meet me in the testing chamber, you get to pick which one we start with."

Baby clapped her hands then resumed the conversation, "I'll be there as soon as possible!"

Ballora heard Baby's walkie-talkie click off. She put it back in her pocket and continued her way to the testing chamber.


	17. Chapter 17 No Reason To Shoot

Ballora was waiting in the testing chamber. She looked upon the her three subjects, Lydia and Adrian were staying still, Levi was struggling all he could to escape, but couldn't. Lydia and Adrian knew there was no escape, but Levi didn't care, he was too determined.

"How are you not trying to get out? We're being held against out will!" He shouted.

"She's letting her Baby choose. She's most likely going to pick you if you keep struggling." Lydia said calmly.

Levi noticed Lydia's point and calmed his temper, stopping his struggle to escape. He looked at his two comrades to his right, Adrian's eyes were fixed on nothing, as if he was staring into space. Lydia looked around the room, waiting for the door to open. Levi was looking for a way to get out, but didn't try to struggle, as Baby would most likely choose him if she saw. They didn't have to wait any longer, in came the princess herself, Baby. Her dress-like clothing looked as if she was royalty. Technically she was, as she was one of the highest Headmasters in the building, Ballora standing over her barely. Ballora smiled and pushed herself off the wall, looking at her subjects one more time until she looked at her Baby. She smiled back at her, they shared a quick kiss before looking back upon their three subjects.

"What do you think?" Ballora asked.

"Good choices."

Ballora smiled, "Which one should we start with?"

All three of their eyes lit up. They thought Baby was only choosing one out of three, not picking one to start then moving down the list. Baby pondered as the three of them all began to struggle. First she looked at Adrian, his black fur with golden splotches, lines, and marks caught her attention. But she moved on. She looked at Lydia, her Siamese fur didn't interest her, but she was always interested in cats. Once again, she moved on. She looked at Levi, his black fur caught her attention more than Adrian's, as he was full black. He reminded her of night time, which she personally loved dearly. She backed away from all of them and stood next to Ballora.

"Let's do…" She pondered once more.

The three of them still struggled, but were wearing out. Levi had his eyes closed as he tried to escape, but when he opened his eyes for a moment, him and Baby's eyes locked together. Baby smirked, showing some of her teeth.

"Levi." She said maliciously.

"You BITCH!" Levi roared.

Baby went from a smirk to a scowl. She walked up close to Levi and looked him in the eyes once more. Levi stared her back, no signs of fear in him what so ever. Baby swung her hand and slapped him across the face. A red slap mark stained across his cheek.

"Bring him." She said angrily, walking out of the room.

She headed down the hallway towards the surgery room in another part of the medical wing. Ballora did as Baby said. She unlatched the table from it's stand, Levi fell down with it, still strapped. She pushed the table through the doorway on the wheels and headed for the surgery room. She took out her walkie-talkie and set it to the guard's frequency.

"Take Adrian and Lydia out of the testing chamber, throw them back in their cells."

"Yes ma'am." A voice responded.

Ballora smirked corruptly, she put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket and continued down the hallway towards the surgery room.

* * *

Bonnie and Charlie walked over towards the barn, the gravel pathway still crunching every time they stepped. Bonnie and Charlie had their guns ready, bending over slightly as they walked. The closer they got, the more creepy the barn seemed. It got taller the closer they got, they noticed more damage to the walls and ceiling. They finally reached the front of it, the large doors gave them even more eerie vibes. As they walked closer, they heard a loud crash from inside.

"That doesn't sound good." Charlie said.

Bonnie pulled the door forward slightly and peeked his head in. It was too dark to see anything. He opened the door all the way, nothing happened thankfully. The door creaked loudly but that's all they noticed. Bonnie walked into the barn, Charlie following behind. He flipped on the flashlight and shone it around the barn. There were a few haystacks, four pens, no animals though. The loft had barn supplies in it from what they could see, it was barricaded like a tall fence so they couldn't see much. They looked around for a ladder to the loft, nothing at first. They looked inside the pens; the only animals they could assume they had were pigs and horses. There was a pig trough in one of them, and the other had horseshoe prints engraved in the ground. As Bonnie was searching through the other pens, Charlie found a ladder.

"I found it!" She said.

Bonnie walked over to her and smiled. She carried the ladder over to the opening in the loft, Bonnie following behind her. She set up the ladder, made sure it was sturdy, then proceeded to climb it. Bonnie followed closely behind her, keeping his gun ready. Charlie pulled herself up onto the loft, Bonnie shortly followed. Her shone the flashlight around, nothing important, only farming equipment. Before they could head around one of the corners, they were interrupted by a loud sound. It was a mix of sounds, it was like a squawk, but it was also a yell, while also being a roar.

"What was that?" Charlie asked in fear.

"I don't know!" Bonnie replied.

He turned around the corner, readying his gun, Charlie shining the flashlight from behind him. What he saw in front of him he couldn't believe. He didn't even know what it was. It was a creature. It had a serpent body, snake tail, mismatched animal feet and wings, a golden antler, and different colors for almost every body part. Bonnie aimed his gun at the creature. He pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. The safety was still turned on from before. The creature lunged at him, Charlie pulled herself away from Bonnie and coward in fear. It grabbed the gun out from his hand and threw it off the loft.

"You tried to shoot me?" It shouted in a feminine voice.

Bonnie lied on his back, pressing himself against the wall in fear of the creature. It began walking closer to him.

"Please don't hurt me! I only tried to shoot you because I was startled! I don't know what you are!" He pleaded.

The creature stopped in it's tracks. Charlie wanted to get up and attack it to help Bonnie, but she couldn't move. She was too frozen in fear to do anything but watch.

"I, Disharmony, am a draconequus. And I don't think you know what you're talking about."

Bonnie listened to the creature, not wanting it to harm him.

"I'll give you the excuse of being startled, but that's still no reason to shoot. What's your name?" Disharmony asked.

"Bonnie."

Disharmony smiled. She turned her head to the side and looked at Charlie, whom was still frozen in fear.

"And little miss chicken over here?" She asked.

"Charlie." Charlie managed to spit out.

Disharmony's smile went to a smirk, "Well, your species sure lives up to its name, chicken." She got up in Charlie's face, "Boo!"

Charlie flinched and pushed herself away from Disharmony, cowering even more. Disharmony laughed, she was having fun scaring Charlie.

"Why don't we head outside, get to know each other more?" Disharmony asked.

Charlie nodded ever-so-slightly. Disharmony looked over at Bonnie, he nodded as well.

* * *

 **First OC used: Disharmony - Snowfrost**

 **Don't worry, Disharmony isn't the only OC that will be in the story ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 Welcome To The Fun House

Bonnie, Charlie, and Disharmony were outside the barn, Charlie was keeping her distance from Disharmony. Bonnie listened to Disharmony, in both fear but also curiosity.

"How did you get you name, Disharmony?" Bonnie asked.

Disharmony's face drooped. Her eyes looked upwards as she thought. She knew how she got her name but didn't know how to say it.

"It's complicated."

Bonnie's head tilted, "Come on. Is a big creature like you afraid to tell me how she got her name?" Disharmony bent her eyebrows and got closer to Bonnie, he backed up shortly after, "Sorry…"

Disharmony backed up from Bonnie. Charlie felt self conscious, she was never as scared of something as she was of Disharmony. She felt bad for Bonnie, as he had to talk to Disharmony for Charlie. After pondering about it for a moment, she got a sudden burst of courage.

"Oh just say it!" Disharmony snapped her head to Charlie, "Bonnie's right, if a creature like you is too afraid to say how she got her goddamn name, then I don't think you are a real draconequus."

Disharmony growled. She looked Charlie in the eye. She put her face only a few inches away from Charlie's. She tried to intimidate her, but Charlie held still.

"Fine. But don't test me like that again, or it's your head on a wall." Disharmony said.

Charlie pounced forward slightly, Disharmony doing the same, both of them making a _neh_ sound, acting like children.

"Just tell your story." Bonnie broke them up.

Charlie crossed her arms. Disharmony sighed, she put her hand on her forehead and tussled with the front of her hair.

"I wasn't born a draconequus…" Bonnie's right ear tilted downward, Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I was made a draconequus…" Charlie's eyelids winced, "There was a woman and her _friend_ that did it. Her name was something weird, it started with a B."

Bonnie's eyes lit up, "Ballora?"

"Yes! Do you know her?"

Charlie looked down in shame. Disharmony noticed Charlie looking down. She looked back at Bonnie for a response.

"She's the one that did this." Bonnie pointed to his ear.

Disharmony gasped slightly, "That whore is a good for nothing piece of shit." Disharmony's spoke with obscenity, but it didn't bother Bonnie and Charlie, "She made me like this. I was made from body parts of other Anthros and animals. If she got her hands on you for too long, she might have done it to you as well."

Charlie's eyes bulged out from her skull. She looked at the ground once more, hiding herself from Disharmony and Bonnie. Due to Disharmony's height, she could see Charlie from behind Bonnie. Charlie made her hand into a fist and bit it.

"What's the deal, feathers? Cat got your tongue?" Disharmony said.

Bonnie turned around and noticed Charlie's discomfort. Disharmony's eyelids grew tighter.

"I thought you said you could handle the story. Can you or can you not? Huh?" Disharmony teased.

Bonnie was confused. Charlie quit biting her fist and turned back around. She had the look of stress on her face; she tried to hide it, but she was failing, very badly.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Keep going."

"You don't seem okay…" Bonnie said, "What's wrong?"

Disharmony smirked slightly, watching the scene unravel at her fingertips. She did nothing to stop them, she just sat back and watched.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine. Okay?"

Bonnie crossed his arms, "When Disharmony said 'If she got her hands on you for too long, she might have done it to you as well', you turned around and bit your fist. You bite your fist when you're hiding something!"

"How would you know?" She shouted heatedly.

"Because we've been friends for twelve years! Best friends might I add! If you have a secret, you better tell me, because friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Charlie's face flooded with anger, just as Bonnie's. Disharmony wasn't smirking anymore, she didn't like the fighting anymore, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"I'm not saying it for your own good!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes, "You can only use an excuse so many times before people catch on! Tell me what it is!" Charlie didn't speak, "Go on! Do it! What is so horrible that you can't tell your fucking best friend?"

"BALLORA KILLED FOXY!"

* * *

Levi woke up on another table. Everything, especially his head, hurt. He was strapped down to the table by belts, he couldn't move. The only things he could see was a blinding light hanging from a white ceiling above his head. He struggled as much as he could, but it was no use. All he could do was wiggle around. He heard the sound of a door opening. He couldn't see who it was,

"Who's there? Where am I?" He asked with fear.

He didn't get a response. He wanted to ask again but was too scared to. He waiting longer and finally got a response. But not a verbal response. He could barely see to his side. He noticed who it was. It was Baby. Her red dress was easy to spot out of the large amount of white in the room. He waited once more, the door opened once more. In came another person he couldn't see. But their voice was familiar.

"So, what should we start with?"

"Hey! What are you doing to me?" Levi cut off Ballora.

Ballora looked down at Levi and smiled. Baby smirked with Ballora, but not as evilly as her.

"So, our little fluff-ball is awake. I guess the anesthetic has worn off. 'Guess we'll have to do it with him awake." Ballora said with maleficence.

Levi's eyes lit up. He tried to escape by wiggling his limbs and body around, but it was no use. He kept trying and trying to get it out, but he couldn't break the straps. The table began to rise up, leaning him forward. He noticed everything in the room. It was tiled from head to toe, blood was scattered along the walls and floor. Pieces of body parts were scattered around, torture-looking weapons were lied on tables. Ballora picked up one of the devices, it was similar to a chainsaw. She flicked a switch on it and the blade started running. She slowly held it close to Levi.

"Which part should we do first?" Ballora said to her Baby.

"Do the ears."

Ballora nodded and smirked. She slowly pushed the chainsaw-like device onto Levi's ear. He screamed in agony as blood splattered everywhere the farther the blade went through his ear. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to die. It would've been much better than what he was experiencing. Blood sprayed along Levi's face and onto Ballora. Baby was smiling maliciously in the background, clapping her hands. Finally the blade finished going through his ear. His ear was officially cut off, nothing there except for his head. He screamed even louder, both in pain and horror.

"Now what should we replace it with?"

"Cat ear."

Ballora nodded. She opened a door near them; it was a large freezer with different body parts of all different species of animals and Anthros. She went to a bucket of cat body parts and grabbed an ear. She took the ear and walked out of the freezer, closing the door behind her. She maneuvered it into the right place on Levi's head and readied to attach the ear to his head.

* * *

 **Welcome to the fun house, Levi...**


	19. Chapter 19 Broken Once Again

Bonnie froze in place. Charlie's eyes were filling with tears. Disharmony didn't know who Foxy was, but she could see that what was going on was bad. She kept her distance and said nothing. Charlie looked down at the ground, hiding her face with her hair. Bonnie's ears drooped downwards, he wanted to cry his heart out but did his best not to. His emotions went from sad to angry and sad.

"How could you…?"

Charlie said nothing. She kept looking at the ground, wanting to shun herself from everything around her. Bonnie stood still and stared at her.

"How could you not tell me? That Foxy was dead!"

Charlie fell to her knees, her head leaning upwards slightly. Bonnie and Disharmony could see the tears running down her face. Bonnie was too angry to feel the slightest remorse for yelling at her.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Is Freddy dead too? Lily?"

Charlie didn't speak.

"Tell me! Go on! Say it you ungrateful bitch!"

Charlie cried a river. She felt like garbage. She hated herself. She regretted not telling him but didn't know when or how to say it. Disharmony had enough.

"Bonnie, leave her alone. She already feels horrible, you don't need to keep terrorizing her-"

"Stay out of this you behemoth of a freak!" Bonnie roared.

Disharmony flooded with hatred and anger. She growled, but it turned to a roar. Bonnie shivered.

"You just turned a catastrophe into a calamity…" Disharmony said with high animosity.

Claws shone from her paw. She swiped at Bonnie, he dodged barely. He started to run for his life. He ran into the nearby field, trying to hide in the tall weeds. Disharmony was living up to her name; she was a savage, slicing every plant that got in her way, but it was hard for her to spot Bonnie due to her height compared to the tall weeds. Charlie watched as the calamity of Disharmony unfolded. She was angry and sad because of Bonnie, and knew Disharmony might hurt him severely. But she didn't care. She wasn't in her right mind. She wasn't her. She was broken.

The memories started coming back. She was succumbing to the darkness once more. It pulled her down more and more, she tried all she could to escape it, but it wasn't possible. Glass was shattering as it did once before. Chains held her to the ground, not letting her be free. She remembered the light. She needed to get to it. Reality was coming back, but it was faded, black and white, just as before. She looked for the shotgun, giving in to the darkness once more. She noticed her shotgun on the nearby ground. She reached for it, the chains loosening the closer and closer she got to it. Her hand met the shotgun, she pulled it towards her, ready to use it. She cocked the gun, and readied herself. The darkness was fading and she was starting to see the light. She wanted to make sure nobody could stop her from doing it. So instead of holding the barrels to her head. She opened her mouth and stuck the barrel's inside. She aimed it upwards, going to shoot her brain out from the inside of her mouth. She closed her eyes. The light got closer and closer. She pulled the trigger. The light wasn't there. Only darkness.

She had pulled the trigger, but the safety was on. She tried to turn the safety off but the shotgun was snatched away from her by Disharmony. She looked her in the eyes with a judgmental face. Disharmony looked away and back to the field, she noticed Bonnie frozen in place, barely out of the field.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why didn't you help her? If the safety wasn't on, she would've died!" Disharmony hollered.

Bonnie made his way out of the field, trying not to trip over the broken fence.

"If you would've listened to me shouting, I would've been able to stop her. And guess what genius, I turned the safety on, on purpose."

Disharmony scowled and took the shotgun from Charlie, giving it to Bonnie shortly after. Charlie stood up, trying to get her barrings back. Bonnie grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Forever." He said comfortingly.

Charlie remembered, "Forever."

Disharmony titled her head in confusion, "Is that like your catch-phrase or something?"

Charlie took a few deep breaths, grasping reality once more, recovering from becoming broken.

"It's a personal thing. Just don't ask." Bonnie said.

Disharmony shrugged it off. Bonnie put the shotgun back in the duffle bag, keeping it from Charlie. Disharmony looked back at the field and noticed a few Biters heading for them. Bonnie was helping Charlie recover so she didn't want to disturb them. She grabbed the duffle bags while they weren't looking and threw them onto the bottom of her mismatched wings.

"Hey princesses, we got company. Where we heading?"

Bonnie faced Disharmony, "We have a jeep a few miles down, got any gas cans?"

"In the barn. Grab it and I'll fly you to your jeep."

Charlie's eyes lit up, "Fly us?"

Disharmony smiled as Bonnie ran to grab gas canisters.

"Yeah, I can fly. Got a problem?

"No, ma'am."

Disharmony smirked. She started teasing Charlie once more, but not meanly this time. She fluttered her wings and lifted off the ground for a few moments before landing. Charlie smiled.

Bonnie came back with a gas canister, running over to Disharmony and Charlie. Charlie still couldn't believe Disharmony's ability to fly.

"Hold on cupcakes, you're in for a wild ride."

Disharmony lifted into the air, astonishing both Bonnie and Charlie. She wrapped her golden dragon foot around Charlie and her wolf paw around Bonnie. She lifted them both up, Bonnie still hanging onto the gasoline canister. Disharmony took flight, carrying the two duffle bags as well. Bonnie was freaking out, he didn't like being so high up in the hands of a draconequus. Charlie, on the other hand, was loving it. She loved every moment of it, knowing it was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Which way to the jeep?" She asked.

Bonnie squeezed his eyes tight, not wanting to look at the ground, he clenched onto Disharmony's paw. Charlie looked around from where they were at.

"Go left and keep going, he broke down not too far away." Charlie said.

Disharmony nodded and began flying down the road towards where they broke down. Bonnie opened his eyes for a moment but quickly shut them again. Charlie enjoyed every second of it. Disharmony wasn't even bothered by the extra weight of the duffle bags, Bonnie, or Charlie.

* * *

 **If you enjoy this story so far, go check out my new story, Circus of Horror! And guess what, this was chapter 19! You know what the next one is... I'm going to be doing a special for chapter 20! It's going to be longer than the regular chapters on this story, but it's going to take longer to make, but do not worry, it will be amazing. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories and updates. I am truly grateful for everyone who reads my stories and updates and I just wanted to say, thanks. Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **~FoxLord7**


	20. Chapter 20 Another Week

**One Week Later**

* * *

 _Help… Help… Help me please… They're torturing me… I'm not me anymore… I'm going to die if they continue… I'm locked away when they don't torture me… My vision is broken… My hearing is broken… My senses are broken… Let me out, and I will stay with you forever… I will do anything you say… I will comply to any rules you have… Just let me out… Please…_

* * *

Ballora looked through the one-way glass, looking at her creation. It was different from all of her other creations. She had more options, more subjects, more everything. A door opened behind her, Ballora didn't move what-so-ever. She kept her hands behind her back and looked through the glass.

"He's not in his right mind, you know." A male voice spoke.

Ballora squinted her eyes and turned around. She faced the pink and white bear, he stood level with her, making eye contact. Finnick walked up beside Ballora and looked through the glass, Ballora turned back around as well.

"His mind has been crumbling for the past week."

Ballora smirked, "Crumbling Dreams?"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Why are you in love with that song?"

"Reasons you won't understand."

He winced then turned around, about to exit the room. Ballora turned as well to leave the room with Finnick, but they were both interrupted by a loud sound. Both of them turned around and looked through the window. The monster of a creation was trying to escape. Ballora ran up to the window as quickly as possible and looked through,

"Oh no you don't!"

Ballora ran over to a wall with buttons and switches on it. She looked back at Finnick and gave him a menacing stare. He ran over to the glass and looked through.

"Hurry up! He's breaking the straps!"

Ballora pressed a combination of buttons. A red light shone from a light built into the wall. She pressed another button and put her mouth to the microphone,

"Send security into holding chamber seven, subject 001 is attempting an escape."

"He's almost free!"

"On second thought, make that ALL security to holding chamber seven! Hurry the hell up!" Ballora shouted.

An alarm began sounding through the building. Ballora ran out of the room and towards the holding chamber. Finnick stayed in view-site A, in case they needed more info on Ballora's creation. Baby was heading out of main control, rushing towards view-site B. Guards were dashing through the hallways, heading towards the holding chamber. Ballora entered the room, trying to constrain her monster from escaping. He jumped around in the metal chair, wiggling and squirming, trying to break free. Ballora looked through the cabinets for a drug to knock him out. Finally, guards started coming into the room, restraining the monster in his seat. He bit some of their hands and arms, headbutting others that got in his reach. He did all he could to get free, but he was no match against the many guards flooding in. Baby's red curly-toe shoes clacked along the tiled floor as she pushed past the guards. She was about to run into view-site B when she noticed Ballora in the room with the creature they had created. She shoved guards out of her way and entered the room. She looked as Ballora searched through cabinets and guards held down the vicious creature. Baby made her way to Ballora and began searching with her,

"Sedative?" She asked.

"Anything that will calm him." Ballora replied.

Baby and Ballora searched the medicines and acids they had as quickly as possible. The guards were trying their best to maintain the beast. Finally, Baby found sedative. She told Ballora to grab a syringe, and she did so. Ballora took out the sedative from the container and into the syringe. She went up to the creature and stabbed the syringe into its neck, putting the fluid into its veins. It roared ferociously and tried even harder to escape. It tried all it could, but its fate was inevitable. Not too later it was knocked out, the sedative working like a charm.

"All guards report back to your stations. The situation is now under control." Finnick sounded through the loudspeaker.

The guards in the room looked at Ballora, getting a nod in response. All the guards left and began their duties, keeping everything in order. Ballora sighed in exhaust. Baby looked at her and smiled while panting, laughing not to later. Ballora started laughing along with her Baby, both of them practically insane. Baby ran over to Ballora and jumped up; Ballora caught her and swung her in a circle, the both of them laughing. She put her Baby down on her feet, sweeping her off of them shortly after, giving her a passionate kiss. Finnick was still in view-site A, the two of them not knowing. Finnick turned on the microphone to the holding chamber they were in,

"Hey love birds, why don't you take that to your room?" He said jokingly.

The two of them looked at the window, only seeing their reflection. Both of them had a judgmental face. Ballora pulled Baby back up and the two of them walked out of the room. Finnick was chuckling at their reactions. As they were walking by view-site A, the door was open, Finnick noticed Ballora give him the middle finger as she walked passed him. He scoffed and continued doing what he was doing. Ballora and Baby took what Finnick said literally. Ballora and Baby were smirking as the two of them headed for their room.

* * *

Bonnie slashed his ax. He cut through plants and shrubbery blocking their path. Disharmony could easily fly over it, but the jeep wouldn't be able to go with them. Charlie was in the back of the jeep, reloading magazines. Disharmony was watching her, making sure she didn't break again. She hadn't broke in three days though. The last time was when a building almost fell on them. She was so petrified from the building she wanted out again, but Bonnie and Disharmony calmed her. Bonnie was about to swing again but was interrupted,

"Bonnie, c'mere." Disharmony said.

Bonnie obliged and stopped cutting the shrubbery. He dropped the ax on the ground and made his way to the back of the jeep. His boots scuffed the dirt every few steps, causing a brownish tint on the bottom of them. He turned to face Disharmony and Charlie, resting his weight against the jeep.

"What do you need?" He asked.

Charlie gave no attention to Bonnie or Disharmony, she focused on loading the magazines correctly.

"Watch Charlie for me, I'll show you how you really get rid of country-shrubbery."

"Since when do you know about the country?" He asked, biting his lip afterwards.

"I told you before, I wasn't born a draconequus. I used to be a pony."

"Not a big surprise."

"Fuck off."

Bonnie watched as Disharmony picked up the ax from off the ground. He smirked as he watched her brush the ax across the bushes and shrubbery. He waited a moment until she finally swung. She swung the top of the shrubbery, only cutting off a few branches.

Bonnie clapped mockingly, "Good job, by this rate we'll be outta here by," Bonnie pretended to think, "Next week?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Disharmony swung again, this time faster. She swung lower to the ground, cutting some of the roots before lifting the ax upwards, ripping off even more limbs. Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight. Disharmony swung through the middle, then turned back to the bottom, then up to the top, repeating and changing the cycle. Half of the shrubbery was cleared in only two minutes.

She held the ax over her shoulder, "How long do you think it'll take now?" Disharmony pretended to think, mocking Bonnie, "I'd say, three more minutes?"

Bonnie growled and bent his eyebrows. Disharmony returned to cutting the bushes and shrubbery. Bonnie turned back around and face Charlie; she had a pistol held to her head, Disharmony had forgotten to turn the safety off.

"Charlie!"

He pulled the gun away from her head just before she shot. The bullet hit the dirt and made a small hole in the ground. Charlie opened her eyes and looked to see Bonnie moving her arm, pointing the gun in her hand to the ground. She dropped the gun onto the bed of the jeep and gasped, not realizing it had happened again.

"Charlotte Ann Leόn… What the are we gonna do with you…?" Bonnie said with ease.

Charlie took a few deep breaths as Bonnie soothed her. Disharmony ran over as soon as possible, trying not to stab herself with the ax.

"What happened?" She asked with fear.

Bonnie lifted up the pistol Charlie almost shot herself with, pointing out the safety being off.

"Shit! That was my gun, I must've forgotten it! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave it near her-"

"It's fine," Bonnie cut off Disharmony's cluster of sorry's, "It's not the first time one of us has messed up. Just finish with the bush, I got her."

Disharmony nodded and walked back over towards the bushes and shrubbery, picking up the ax up off the ground on her way.

* * *

 _I'm going to get out… I won't stop until I succeed… I failed once… It was a mistake to misjudge them… But mistakes only help avoid more in the future… I'm not going to stop… I'm not… I refuse… I will get out… And when I do… It will be you're worst nightmare… Even if it's the last thing I do… I will kill you… And I will escape… No objections… No mistakes… Nothing will stop me… You're going to be…. MINE…_

* * *

Ballora smiled as she was about to leave the room. She looked at her Baby who was smiling as well. Ballora walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Baby jumped up and landed in a swivel chair in front of a mirror in the room. She wooed as she spun around in it a few times, smiling and laughing. She looked in the mirror, noticing her absurd amount of laughter. But she didn't care, laughing was too fun for her to stop. Ballora heard her laughing before she walked away from the room, heading towards main control. She looked and noticed Flynn looking over the main hall, watching the occupants and guards. Ballora walked onto the balcony, Flynn jumping slightly at the sound of footsteps on the metal balcony.

"Having fun?" Ballora asked.

"I should be asking you that." He said teasingly.

Ballora was not amused, "Go watch subject 001." She said annoyed.

Flynn stood up and obliged Ballora's command, not wanting to upset her anymore than he already had. Ballora humphed, annoyed with Flynn. She looked upon the main hall, not many people in sight, but there were a few. She smiled and walked off the balcony and back to main control. She made her way to the staircase and headed for holding chamber six, wanting to check on subject 002, having sent Flynn to subject 001.

She entered view-site A for holding chamber six, looking into the one-way glass at her other creation. She couldn't recognize either subject 001 or 002's original body. Subject 001 used to be Levi, and subject 002 used to be Lydia. Both of them were horrifically different. Levi had body parts from a cat, to a wolf, and even a gryphon. Lydia had body parts from a lion, an alligator, serpent, and even one of Levi's old ears. Both of their minds were broken, crumbling, destroyed. They had memories from their old selves, but couldn't get to them. They knew they were monsters and wanted to be fixed, but couldn't. They were trapped in a cage with no doors, only bars and walls, nothing to escape with. No keys to unlock it, nothing inside to feed them, it was a living hell. The ride through their mind would be like going through every single bad thing that had happened in history. But the nightmare in their minds only fed the fire for their escape. The more hellish of a world they were in, the bigger reason for them to escape. No matter what happened. They were going to keep trying. And the more they tried, the more likely they were going to escape. But they needed to wait for the right time. One mistake, and it's all over.

* * *

 **ANTHROPOCALYPSE CHAPTER 20! YEAH BABY! Baby? I thought Baby was with Ballora... xD I make myself laugh, it's so sad. But hey guys! I'M BACK and so is Anthropocalypse! I got sick again, kill me, but I am back now! I was so sick that I could only stand up 4 times one day, it was the worst day of my life. But hey, I'm back now! I am so thankful to all of you for reading this story. No really, thank you. I was so excited when I first published this story, and I checked all my alerts and emails that day, wanting to know if people had read it and liked it. When I got my first review, and I found out it was a positive one, I flipped out and was so inspired I wrote another chapter THAT DAY. I was so scared the story was going to fail, that people were going to hate it, but they didn't. I am so grateful to you all, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I don't think the story would've gotten here if it wasn't for all of you. I have filled up 54 pages on Microsoft Word writing this story, the runner up for number of pages only has like 19. I am so grateful to you all, thank you so much for this. I love all of my supporters, readers, everything. I would never be so happy and excited to write FanFictions and stories if it weren't for all of you. I am truly grateful to you all, I'm not trying to sound corny, I really do appreciate it. Thank you all. Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **~FoxLord7**


	21. Chapter 21 Eclipse's Language

_We're connected… I can hear her… She can hear me… We're planning something now… You can't hear us… Because we're not speaking… If only you knew what was coming to you… I meant what I said before… But… I'm not the only one who wants you… You're not going to be mine… You're going to be… OURS…_

* * *

Disharmony had finished cutting the bushes, the road now clear for them to continue. Charlie was trying her best to calm down, her breaths getting easier by the second. The jeep engine roared, having Bonnie twisted the keys in the ignition. Charlie was slightly startled by the sudden blast of sound and rumbling, but she remained as serene as she could. Disharmony lifted off the ground, flying overhead the jeep Bonnie and Charlie were in. The jeep began to move forward, the tires skidding on the asphalt as they began, but they quickly gained traction. Charlie looked to her side, watching the houses and other streets fly by as they went on. It wasn't everyday she noticed the beauties of the world, but it was easy to see when recovering from a broken mind. When the darkness covered her, it was like she was trapped, but she wasn't in the real world, it was different. It felt like something was there, but it was too dark to see anything. If only there was a way to brighten everything, then she could see what was truly going on when she broke. It wasn't going insane, it wasn't being psychotic, it was breaking. Mentally and physically breaking. But if she could figure out a way to make it stop, or at least have control over it, then she might actually be able to figure out why it was happening. She looked over at Bonnie, his mind focusing on the road. At least that's what she thought. Bonnie was multitasking; focusing on the road and driving, but also thinking about things going on currently. He wanted to know more, more of what was happening and why. Why was Charlie breaking? What was wrong with Disharmony? What WAS Disharmony? Bonnie needed questions to those answers, the only thing he could do currently was ask Disharmony.

"Disharmony?" Bonnie asked, both Disharmony and Charlie acknowledging Bonnie's voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if this offends you in any way, but, what happened to you?"

Disharmony stopped in her tracks, landing on the ground afterwards. Bonnie stomped on the brakes, reversing the car backwards to Disharmony, him and Charlie hopping out of the jeep afterwards. Charlie kept all weapons away from her, just watching Bonnie talk to Disharmony. He walked up to her and watched, she held completely still, staring off into space, a blank yet scared emotions across her face.

"Disharmony? You okay?"

* * *

 _I am so tired… I can scarcely open my eyes… I am not even myself anymore… My voice is wrong, my eyes, my body… My mind… But not my spirit…!_

 _I don't know why I haven't turned into a total animal… I'm a monster, but not my spirit, or much of my mind._

 _I flick my tail, my snake tail, before gazing at my wings. I am the longest survivor. I turn my head when I see the little whore that did this to me. At first she is smiling, but then she frowns as she studies me. She brings her damn baby into the room, and I can hear their whispering. My hearing is a lot better now._

 _"There is nothing left we can do." Says Ballora._

 _"Then get rid of her. She somehow has her mind." Baby said before leaving._

 _I narrow my eyes. So, it looks like my freedom is coming close. Ballora walks up to me with her gun and keys. I grab her throat with my tail and tighten my hold until she passed out. I then grabbed the keys, unlock my arms first, before my torso, wings and legs. I grab her gun, tie her to the table, before flying toward the window._

 _I'm free._

 _I have no idea what to do now._

 _For I feel like a monster._

* * *

"This place has lights, and they're on. Let's check it out!" A female voice asked.

"Bailey, if the lights are on, that means somebody is inside. Do we really want to cause trouble?" A male voice responded.

"Markus, we need that medicine. Mental facilities are filled with medicines for their patients. Come on!"

"Fine…"

* * *

 _There is another… I heard her… She talks like me, she talks like others… But she won't say her name… Not even her new one… I used to be a black rabbit, but now I'm different, I'm a Lilkaver… My name is now Eclipse… The, former, cat is also different… She is a Hexis, her name is now Thalia… But we know each others names, but the new one won't say it. She keeps to herself._

 _Would you stop talking to yourself?_

 _I'm not…_

 _You are, now can you stop? I'm trying to sleep…_

 _Fine…_

* * *

A loud chop sounded through the room. Blood scattered around as the butcher knife stabbed. Baby smiled and laughed with derangement, the sight of blood brought joy to her. She was cutting body parts off of a corpse, putting them in containers to go into the freezer later. Her insanity shone like the sun on a summer day, but it wasn't a problem, or at least that's how she saw it. She gazed upon the corpse that she had dismembered, not feeling a single regret for the fox she had just slaughtered. Blood was shed across the wall, across the floor, drops somehow on the ceiling, and blood all on Baby. Blood was covering her face like a mask, with splotches missing, showing her skin in some areas. She stuck out her tongue and licked off some of the blood, tasting it was she pulled her tongue back in. Her tongue clicked, then she laughed.

"It's a shame I had to kill you, I would much rather have tortured you, you taste sweet. Who knows, I might have even spared you for a one night stand."

Baby chuckled before wiping off the bloody knife with a nearby towel. She looked at the catastrophe of a mess she had made, but she wasn't bothered by it, she enjoyed it. She heard loud banging on the door behind her. She turned around and unlocked the door, she was met with the face of the pink and white fox, Flynn.

"You're needed in the main hall." Flynn looked at the wreck of a corpse Baby had made, "You're a sloppy murderer."

"I prefer insane."

Baby ran behind Flynn, heading for the main hall.

She made her way to the main hall, seeing that people were trying to all flood into one room. She wanted the people to clear quickly, but knew she couldn't yell over the clamoring of people. She pulled out her pistol, cocking it back, and aimed it upwards. She shot three bullets, each separated by a two second time interval. People scattered quickly, the loud sounds of the bullets did scare them slightly, but the sight of who shot them was what frightened them. They cleared the path for Baby to walk through, she perkily smiled, intimidating everyone who looked at her. She walked into the room, the medical wing to be exact, to find what all the fuss was about. She saw guards holding two people at gunpoint. One whom she recognized, the other she didn't.

"Markus?"

"Erin?"

* * *

 **Team INSANITY...**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back! Man this chapter is full of surprises and weird things, but hey, this is Anthropocalypse. And if you haven't noticed, the story has been changed to M, and the summary was changed, but it needed it honestly. If you want to know more about Team Insanity, just wait, you'll find out. Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water. Also have some saltines, somebody left a comment saying they've been drinking too much water, you know who you are... ;)**

 **~FoxLord7**


	22. Chapter 22 Pull The Trigger

Baby gazed upon the sight. To her right was a dark blue wolf, with light blue stripes in various spots of his body, was carrying a duffle bag filled with medicine. Then to her left was a dark purple rabbit, with pink and white stripes and spots across her body, carrying various bandages, serums, acids, etc. The two of them were held defenseless, as their guns were knocked to the ground. They held their arms in the air, having guards holding them at gunpoint.

"Markus, FUCKING, Quartz..." Baby started, "I see you're still a thief-"

"That was one time, Erin!"

Baby lifted her pistol up and shot a single bullet, frightening Markus and the rabbit. The two of them winced and bent their knees, not wanting to get shot by Baby.

"That's not my name…" She said angrily, "Who's your partner-in-crime over here?"

Markus opened his eyes, "Bailey…"

Bailey opened her eyes as well, trying not to cry. Baby chuckled with an evil grin across her face, waving her pistol around aimlessly. As silence swept through the room, the clatter of shoes on the tiled floor echoed through the building. Everyone knew who it was, as there were only two people in the entire facility that wore clacking shoes. The one and only, the princess in the flesh, Ballora. She pushed her way through the crowd, a devilish smile stretching across her face. She looked at the insane sight; a crowd of people, Baby holding her pistol, and two people she had never seen, stealing their medical supplies. Ballora's smile became a smirk, she grabbed her own pistol, showing it to everyone.

"Isn't this a sight! Two thieves, robin hood and little John, the two of them stealing for good? Or are these ones stealing for bad? Who knows!" Ballora cackled like a hyena, "Well go on, someone explain to me. I want to know what happens next!"

There was silence for a few moments, nobody knowing what to do now that Ballora was there. Baby stood there mindlessly, trying to think of what to do next, as she had been interrupted by Ballora.

"I guess I'll continue the story then." She said.

Ballora raised her gun, pointing it to Bailey. She cowered, putting her hands in front of her defensively. Markus jumped in front of her, blocking Ballora from her shot,

"Don't hurt her!"

Markus dropped the medicine on the ground, Bailey doing the same. He pointed his eyes at the ground quickly before looking back up at Ballora. He noticed a gun was on the ground, very close to his reach.

"We won't take anything, we won't hurt anyone, just let us go, please. I promise."

Ballora scoffed, "Once you enter this place, you're not allowed out." Ballora had noticed the gun on the ground, she kicked it out of Markus' grasp, "Take these two culprits to a holding cell, any one will do."

The guards began to grab both Markus and Bailey, but they were met with a surprise. A guard went to grab Markus' arms and handcuff him, but as he stepped behind him, Markus gave the guard a backwards headbutt. Bailey slipped downwards, making her way underneath one of the guards, kicked him from the back, and ended up launching him forward. More guards tried to grab the two, but they were failing. One guard ran for Bailey; she jumped upwards, having him hit the wall. Then Markus noticed Baby still had her gun, as well as Ballora. Markus slowly made his way to Baby, she was too distracted with people rushing to-and-fro. Bailey maintained a distraction as Markus made his way to Baby. Ballora noticed Markus at the last second; she shot her pistol at him, thankfully she missed. Markus quickly grabbed Baby's pistol from her hand, wrapped his arm around her neck, and held the gun to her head. Ballora aimed her pistol in the air, shooting a bullet afterwards. Everyone turned their heads to Ballora, Baby, and Markus. Bailey maintained a safe position, watching the guards to make sure they didn't attack her, but they were too focused on Markus.

"Let us go, and I won't shoot out her fucking brains!"

Ballora bent her eyebrows, she was so furious she didn't even lower her gun. Markus noticed that though. He pushed the gun closer to her head, putting his finger on the trigger. Ballora then lowered her pistol,

"Drop it! All of you drop your weapons!"

Ballora looked at the guards and nodded, all of them dropping their weapons, as well as Ballora. She watched as Markus held the gun to Baby's head, he could easily pull the trigger and kill her right then and there. But he didn't. Baby squirmed all around, trying her best to escape, and still, Markus didn't shoot her.

"Shinpaishinaide, beibī! Watashi wa anata o sukuudeshou! Sore to issho ni ikeba yoroshīdesu ka?" Ballora shouted in another language.

 **(Translation:** **Don't worry, Baby! I'll save you! Just go along with it, okay?)**

"What the fuck…?" Bailey whispered, watching the situation unfold.

"Speak in English, goddammit!" Markus shouted.

Ballora lowered her head. Her hair fell forward, the shadow covering her eyes, seeming as if she had no eyes. Markus waited for a response, but he noticed Baby had stopped squirming. Ballora began chuckling, but the chuckle went to a cackle, and then to a laugh. A psychotic laugh. Baby was smiling, her eyes bloodshot, both her and Ballora laughing in unison.

"Do you think I care…?" Ballora laughed, "Because I don't… Shoot her, go ahead… Does it look like I give a fuck…?"

Ballora's voice would crack and whine every few words, her eyes had tears in them, but she wasn't crying...

She was breaking.

"You can't blackmail me you idiot…"

Markus' hand started shaking, his finger started tightening around the trigger, about to shoot Baby.

"I can see you hesitating… You don't want to do it… But come on, you know you should…" Ballora lifted her head upwards, revealing her face, "Do it! Go on! You want to shoot her! Do it!"

Markus winced, trying not to listen,

"DO IT! Shoot her fucking brains out! Pull the trigger and kill the love of my life! Do it!"

Markus pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Disharmony? Disharmony, you okay? Snap out of it!" Bonnie clapped his hands in front of Disharmony, trying to get her attention.

She snapped out of the trance she realized what was happening. Charlie was leaning against the jeep, not paying attention. Bonnie was up close to Disharmony's face, after trying to get her attention.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" Disharmony said, getting her thoughts together.

"Do you think you can answer the question, or are you going to black out again?" Bonnie asked, crossing his arms afterwards.

Disharmony sighed and tilted her head down, taking a deep breath afterwards. Bonnie waited for a response, and eventually got one after a few moments,

"I'll tell you, just, please don't think of me any differently."

Bonnie raised his eyebrows and dropped them quickly. Disharmony sighed once more and closed her eyes, trying not to let the memories flood her mind with sadness and fear. Charlie turned her attention to Disharmony, wanting to hear her story as well.

* * *

 **2nd OC Used: Markus Quartz - Mr Quartz**

 **Thank you for entering your OC.**

* * *

 **Team Insanity:**

 **We are the organization of insanity. Our minds are broken, we want our freedom, we want to be normal. But we can't. We invented the word insanity, we make others join insanity, we ARE insanity. Join us, join team insanity and let the insanity flow through your veins. Let the insanity take over you. You think we're the darkness? Oh no, you are so very wrong. We are insanity. Insanity is our religion. Insanity is our savior. We are. INSANITY.**

 **All you have to do, to join Team Insanity, is comply to our rules. If you ever try to betray team Insanity, we'll take you over by force, and bring you back. Once you join, you can't leave. If you want nothing to do with us, leave now. Go to another team. You'll be greeted by them soon. But Insanity, will reign. And Insanity, will take over.**

 **Join Insanity Now.**


	23. Chapter 23 Ballora Didn't Save Me

Disharmony opened her eyes and readied herself for the story. She tried so hard to keep the memories out of her head, but some still managed to get in. It was hard for her to tell the story, but she trusted Bonnie and Charlie, so she did it anyway.

"I used to be a pony, you already knew that, but it's good to know. I lived a normal life, until the day that Ballora showed up."

Disharmony shuddered, the memories coming back as she told the story, but she kept pushing through it.

"Ballora and Baby are fucking insane. They do experiments on people and turn them into monsters, that's why I look like this." Bonnie was listening closely, as well as Charlie, "I remember waking up strapped to a table, all of my limbs were bound, and I couldn't move. There were torture devices; they stretched out my body, gave me new limbs, adding details. I don't know how, but I kept my mind." Disharmony's eyes were starting to tear up, but she kept going, "They broke me. I went mad. I broke just like Charlie."

Bonnie's ears perked up, catching what Disharmony had said. He wanted to ask her about it but knew she needed to continue the story, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I got used to the pain after while. But that was until they decided to change my eyes."

Disharmony's eyes started flooding with tears, her pools of poison green eyes. Her purple pupils stuck out the most out of her teary eyes. But because her friends needed to hear the story, she kept pushing. Somehow, something in her mind, kept her going, letting her mind recover the memories, but she could still tell them. Bonnie and Charlie listened closely. They had noticed Disharmony's tears, her pain, that she was struggling, but if she could push through it, then they should let her tell it.

"They cut into my eyes like they were boiled eggs. It was fucking awful, they took out my eyes, they replaced them. They somehow work perfectly fucking fine, but nope, bitch one and bitch two had to ruin everything!" Disharmony's profane language didn't bother either of them, as swearing helped with rage, "I guess you could call me the veteran of the experiments, I did survive the longest…" Disharmony sighed, "God dammit, I need to take a breather. Head down to Aridest in the jeep, I'll catch up with you then."

Disharmony began fluttering her wings, lifting off the ground about to fly off, but was stopped before she got too high by Bonnie. He grabbed one of her mismatched feet and held onto her,

"What if you can't find us?"

Disharmony puffed steam in anger and made her way back down to the ground. She opened up one of the duffle bags and handed Bonnie a flare gun. Only Disharmony knew they had it, so Bonnie was surprised.

"It has a red flare already locked in it. Use it if I don't come back by an hour. If there's too many Biters around to use the flare, use it when ever you can. Now I need to leave, just for a little bit. Goodbye."

Disharmony handed Bonnie the flare gun and lifted off once more, flying off over the trees and to somewhere way from people. Bonnie looked at Charlie, both of them making eye contact, bewildered by what had just happened. Bonnie put the flare gun back in the duffle bag and headed for the drivers seat of the jeep, Charlie following behind him. He put the keys in the ignition and started the jeep, the car grumbling at first until the engine started. Bonnie looked back at the sky once more where Disharmony had flown off to, wondering where she had gone.

* * *

Markus had pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the building, trembling fear into the people. Ballora gazed at the sight. Everyone gazed at the sight. Markus pulled the trigger. And missed. Bailey had made her way over to Markus; she grabbed Markus' hand and pointed it away, having him shoot into one of the other rooms in the facility. Baby's ears hurt from the loud bang, her ears rang loudly and she could barely hear, but she should be okay in a few minutes. Markus was in shock, everyone was, but he looked Bailey in the eyes. Bailey let go of his hand, letting his arm fall. Ballora was smiling with the most maleficent face in the world, her broken mind having taken full control. But as she realized how close Baby was to dying, she started fading back into reality. Baby's hearing started to come-to; she swept her leg behind Markus' tripping him, causing him to fall on his back. Bailey didn't resist. She raised her hands in the air and let the guards take her away. Next the guards picked up Markus from off the ground and began taking him away, handcuffing him to keep from resistance. Ballora ran up to Baby from behind shoved her forward. Before Baby could fall onto the ground, Ballora grabbed her hand once more and pulled her back up, pulling Baby close to Ballora.

"I told you to trust me." Ballora smiled afterwards

Baby grinned in response and hugged Ballora. People in the room started to clear out as they realized Ballora and Baby's situation, not wanting to watch. Baby kissed Ballora passionately; their lips locking in place, Baby's eyes glistening in the light as Ballora dipped her downwards. She lifted her back up, both of them stopped kissing.

"I fucking love you." Baby said happily.

The two of them left the room, heading to the main hall.

Later that day, Baby woke up in the middle of the night in the black and white bed beside Ballora. She looked at the clock beside her, realizing the time. It was 1:00 in the morning, nobody in the facility was awake. Baby stood up from the bed and looked for some shoes. She couldn't find any so she went barefoot.

She made her way to the holding chambers, heading down the hallway. The cold tiled floor didn't bother Baby's feet, as she was too focused on finding the right holding chamber. Finally she reached the correct one. She entered holding chamber nine, the lights were off but she could barely make out what was in the room. She turned on the lights and closed the door behind her. What was in the room was Bailey strapped to an upright table. She woke up, strapped to the table, and was afraid about what was happening.

"Thank you." Baby said to Bailey.

Bailey raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Baby smiled, "For saving me." Bailey tilted her head, "If you hadn't of kept Markus from shooting me, I would've died."

"I didn't help you, Ballora did."

"Fuck Ballora. She said to trust her, I did, and guess what? I almost died. You saved me."

Bailey sighed, "Okay, so what do you want?"

Baby smiled, "I want more…"

Baby walked up close to Bailey, getting in her personal space. She pressed her arms against Bailey's, who's were already strapped to a table. Bailey was confused and scared, hoping Baby wasn't doing what she thought. Baby put her face up against Bailey's; she licked Bailey's cheek then kissed her on the lips. Baby's red lipstick stuck to Bailey's as she had licked her lips before.

"Stop!" Bailey shouted.

Baby didn't listen. She took a key out from her pocket and unlocked the metal straps. Bailey tried to get to the door, but Bailey had locked it with the key. Baby pulled her back and put her on the ground, pinning her down. Bailey tried her best to get away from Baby, but she couldn't. Baby began taking off her clothes, also trying to take off Bailey's. Bailey kept trying to get Baby away from her, but she couldn't. Baby was loving it, she loved resistance.

* * *

 **This is why I changed the rating to M. I hate people like Baby, I hate actual people like this, but it needed to be in the story. This is going to change the plot badly, the plot of this story is getting flipped. But just so you know, I am not supporting ANYTHING, I hate things like this, but that's why the rating has been changed to M. I told you things like this would happen when I asked if I should change the rating from T to M.**

 **But listen, Anthropocalypse isn't about this, it's about a zombie apocalypse. I promise you, this isn't going to become a lemon story. I would need a 100/100 reason to add one, I always fade to black, I would never do this. But that's not what this story is about, that's why I keep kissing and stuff on the low, but what's a story about teenagers and adults gonna do without a little romance. I am sorry if this offended anyone, and if people complain about it, I will remove it and replace it. But if it gets to the point where leading up chapters need this to happen, I can't change it. Just remember, I hate people like this, I would NEVER in my life support anything like this, NEVER. It's just a story, don't take it so seriously.**

 **Sorry if I offended anyone, but this is going to be a major plot twist for the future. Just think of the future of this story, there will be so many twists. Just let the story unfold, and don't get offended, it's just a story.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **And maybe some pringles.**


	24. Chapter 24 Breaker Switch

Bailey was crying as Baby re-strapped her to the table. Baby had put her clothes back on, as well as Bailey. Baby didn't feel any remorse, her deranged mind blocked out any guilt. But she did get annoyed by Bailey's constant wailing and crying.

"Would you shut the fuck up?"

Baby finished locking Bailey's arms and legs to the table, putting the key back in her pocket afterwards.

"When Ballora finds out, she's going to kill you." Bailey sobbed.

Baby chuckled, "If I said nothing. But she's been fucking Flynn for the past week."

"How would you know?"

"I'm short, not deaf."

Bailey drooped her head downwards and began crying and sobbing more, she had never been so scared in her life. Baby walked out of the room and locked the door behind her, making sure even if Bailey did escape the straps, she couldn't escape the door.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was darkness. Had she succumbed the the darkness in her sleep? She had no idea where she was at, it was only darkness as far as the eye could see. She could see herself, but everything else was darkness. She tried to move; she could walk, but it didn't seem like she was moving, as everything was dark. She tried to think to herself in her head, but she spoke it, not thinking it. Then she heard a voice.

" _Quit it! They're going to notice you, Thalia!_ "

"Who's there?" Charlie called out.

Nobody answered. She looked around through the darkness, then she noticed something. She started running towards it, as she got closer she realized it was Disharmony. She was facing away from her, looking off at something else. Charlie touched her back and tried to turn her around, but what she got was horrific. "Disharmony's" head snapped around, but it wasn't her, it had a devilish face, screeching at her. Charlie screamed in fear; the creature that looked like Disharmony was about to attack her, when she jumped up and realized where she was at. She awoke in the back of the jeep, her head hurting mildly. She looked around for Bonnie and or Disharmony, nobody was in sight. Charlie's head really hurt, she put her hand to her head where the pain struck the most, only to pull her hand forward and find blood on her hand. It wasn't much blood, but it was enough to be concerned. She looked around her and noticed there were a few tools, knives, scalps, pain-killers, etc. She noticed that there was blood on towels and on the bed of the jeep where she had jumped up from. She tried to stand up, but almost fell in the process. Almost. She grabbed the jeep and pulled herself to her feet, feeling woozy from whatever just happened. She turned to her side and noticed two silhouettes. One resembling a rabbit, presumably Bonnie, and the other a mismatched, eerie creature, most likely Disharmony. She walked over to the building slowly, her head ached more and more as she walked. She was about to open the door when she realized she could hear their conversation. She ducked down so neither of them could see her and listened.

"Are you sure she'll be okay? I'm starting to have second thoughts." Bonnie pondered to Disharmony.

"I had one in my head too, she's gonna be fine."

"We're not professionals though, we could have really hurt her."

"Ballora and Baby aren't professionals either, I turned out just fine!"

"Stop using yourself as an analogy. Look in a mirror." Bonnie said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Just give her time, if she starts going mad or can't handle it, we take it out. The absolute, one-hundred-percent, WORST case scenario, she would die, but that would be a one in one million chance." Bonnie rubbed his temples and sighed, "Just don't think about it, she'll be fine." Disharmony comforted Bonnie.

Charlie stood up and entered the building, the door creaking as she entered. Bonnie snapped his head to the door and noticed Charlie; he ran up to her quickly and hugged her, Charlie hugging him back, not as passionately though.

"How ya doing? You okay?" Bonnie asked with woe, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Charlie pushed Bonnie's hands off of her, "I'm doing fine. What the hell did you guys do to me?"

Bonnie pulled himself away from Charlie, put his hands behind his back, and looking at the floor. Charlie turned her head to Disharmony, who's eyelids tightened when she noticed Bonnie's cowardliness. She sighed and began explaining to Charlie,

"We installed something in your head to keep you from breaking." Charlie raised an eyebrow, "I have one in my head as well," Disharmony pointed to a scar on the back of her head, which seemed to have dry blood on it, "They're called Breaker Switches, they can make you break and fix on queue."

"How did you get one? Baby and Ballora would capture you, or even kill you, if you went back." Charlie asked.

"Well…"

Bonnie perked his ears up, then his head, looking at Disharmony as she had trouble explaining.

"Bonnie took out the one in my head, and we put it in yours…"

Charlie's eyes lit up like fireworks. She pressed her hand against her head once more, and realized the situation. She started hyperventilating, freaking out at what she was just told. Bonnie rushed over to her, trying to calm her, but she couldn't. Her breathing got heavier and heavier, her hearing blurring out, she had no idea how to react. She felt a hand touch her shoulder; she freaked out and squirmed around her limbs, screaming in fear. Bonnie and Disharmony tried their best to calm her, but it was no use. Before all hope was lost, Charlie heard something. She heard a voice. It was a male voice, the one she had heard talking earlier in the nightmarish, dark dream she had woken up from.

" _Don't be frightened. Accept your fate. Calm your emotions and let your friends help you. I can help you calm yourself, Thalia can help you too._ "

Then there was a female voice, " _Don't worry sweety, you'll be alright. Just listen to me and Eclipse, and we'll help you._ "

Charlie complied and tried to calm herself. She tried breathing normally, but the heavy breathing was hard to stop. She tried her best, but it didn't work.

" _Breathe. Let your friends help her. Let their voices get through your head. I promise, you will be okay._ " Eclipse said.

Charlie's hearing started to fix, she listened closely and hard to the word's coming out of her friend's mouths.

"Charlie, breathe. It's okay, we're here for you. Just calm down, we're right here for you when you calm down, it will be okay, we promise you that." Bonnie comforted her.

Charlie started to calm down; her heart rate starting to slow, her hearing started to come back, and her breathing got better. She hugged Bonnie once she was better, pulling Disharmony in as well. The two of them hugged Charlie, comforting her until she let go of the two. Before anyone could speak, they were interrupted by the sound of hands on glass. They turned to the window and noticed Biters were outside the building.

"Fuck!" Bonnie ran to the door and locked it, "Grab a weapon, anything will do! Just hurry up so we can get to the jeep!" Bonnie shouted.

Disharmony looked Charlie in the eyes, "Charlie listen, you will be okay. You won't break, I can help you. Don't freak out, everything will be okay. We just need to get out, just breathe and everything will be fine."

Charlie nodded in response. The two of them looked around the building for something to attack the Biters with. Bonnie held the door shut with all his might, the lock and his weight weren't going to be able to withstand the Biters soon.

"Hurry up! The door's going to break!"

Charlie looked under the desk and found an emergency ax to break the windows for an escape. She grabbed the ax and ran towards the door. Before she and Bonnie could open the door and deal with the biters; the glass door was ripped from it's hinges and pushed onto Bonnie. He was squished between the glass door and the floor, trying to escape from it. The weight from the Biters was cracking the glass on the door. Charlie swung the ax into a Biters' head; blood scattered out the other side of its head, brains, blood, and skull ripped out when she pulled the ax out of its head. Disharmony grabbed one of the Biters and threw it against the wall, punching others to the floor and stomping on them. Disharmony's strength amazing Charlie as she killed the Biters, but she focused back on Bonnie. The glass was cracking in all different kinds of places, Bonnie tried his best to get out but he couldn't. The glass got closer and closer to cracking. Charlie tried her best to get to him, but she was too late.


	25. Chapter 25 In Your Heart (Thank You)

The glass shattered on Bonnie as the Biters had added to much weight to the door. Glass lodged into Bonnie's back and arms, keeping him from moving. Biters still got into the building, but the got glass in their feet, as well as pushing some more into Bonnie's skin. He screamed in agony as Charlie watched the sight unfold. She snapped back to herself and readied to fight the vicious creatures. She swung the ax into its knee, having it bend over, then stabbed it in the back of the head. Blood gushed across the room, some splattered onto Charlie's face, but she didn't care. She moved onto the next; slashing the ax into its skull, then placing her foot in front of its legs, tripping it onto its stomach. Disharmony held down the Biter with her paw, and hacked open its his with her eagle claw, ripping insides of the Biter across the room. Charlie had made her way to Bonnie, Disharmony dealing with the Biters as she did.

"Come on, get up! You're going to get bitten!" Charlie shouted.

She tried to lift up Bonnie from the ground, trying not to get glass in her arms, but Bonnie wouldn't budge.

"Fuck! I think he passed out!"

Disharmony diverted her attention to Charlie as she fended off the Biters,

Charlie turned to face Disharmony, "What do I do?"

"Wake him up, goddammit!"

"How?" Charlie asked in distress.

"I don't know!"

"How am I supposed to-" Charlie was grabbed by hand and knocked to the ground.

Charlie had hit her head on the impact of falling. Her vision was getting hazy, she could still hear but not see very well. She rolled over to face what had causing her to fall. She heard growling and groaning, she assumed it was a Biter and started kicking at it. She tried to back away from it but only managed to corner herself at the wall. Disharmony couldn't get to her, as she was overwhelmed with them. Charlie's vision started to recover and she was able to make out what was attacking her.

It was Bonnie.

Bonnie had turned into a Biter. His eyes were bloodshot, green instead of blue, everything a Biter looked like. Charlie didn't want to hurt him, he was her friend, but he was going to kill her. But she didn't care. She didn't fight back against him. He reached his arm out, trying to grab her as he crawled forward. Before Bonnie could grab her, Disharmony stabbed the ax through the back of his head. Blood splattered and splashed across Disharmony's face, some of it getting in her mouth. She started gagging from the blood. She ended up puking on the ground next to her; some of it was red from the blood she had accidentally swallowed.

"F-Fuck…"

Disharmony reached her arm out, Charlie grabbed it, and pulled her up off the ground. Charlie stood upright on her feet, trying her best not to look at Bonnie's corpse, but looked anyway. His body lied limp on the floor, blood lying below him. The glass in his back cut deep into his skin; lines of blood were running down the sides, the glass was staining red, skin was being ripped up by some pieces, it was a horrific sight. She covered her mouth with her hands, tears running down her face. She wanted to drop to her knees and grieve, but they had to get away from the horde of Biters. Disharmony started heading out the door, Charlie following behind her afterwards.

" _You will be alright. Just keep moving._ " Eclipse said to Charlie.

She got into the drivers seat of the Jeep; Disharmony was too tired to fly, so she got in the back of the jeep, curling up like a cat, and rested as Charlie started the jeep, driving away shortly after.

"Where are we heading?" Charlie asked.

"Anywhere we can sleep without distress."

Charlie started driving through the town, steering away from any place that could have Biters. She couldn't get the thoughts of Bonnie's corpse as a Biter out of her head. Bonnie had just gotten back into the world, with no memory, and he had already died. If only she could have saved him, but she couldn't. She wanted to bawl her eyes out crying over his death, but she knew she shouldn't.

" _You loved him, didn't you?_ " Thalia asked.

" _We kissed once. After that, I don't know what he thought of me. But yes, I did love him._ " Charlie replied.

" _You'll meet him again. Someday. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, but you can't let it get to you. I know it won't be easy, but you will adapt to him not being there. Physically. But he will always be in your heart._ "

" _That's the corniest line in history._ "

" _But it's true. Just find a place to sleep and ponder tomorrow, you need rest to function._ " Thalia gave Charlie a goodbye.

* * *

Markus was woken by lights in the room turning on. He was strapped to a table like Bailey; the person who walked in was none other than Ballora. She wasn't smiling like usual, it wasn't a frown, she was just merely not amused.

"You're being brought to a cell, you're holding chambers are going to hold new people now." Markus tilted his head in confusion, "You're lucky Baby sweet-talked me to keep from mutating you and Bailey. I don't know why she wanted me to, but I listened."

Ballora unlocked Markus' hands only, handcuffed him, then unlocked his feet. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with her, he wanted to resist but knew it would only cause him more trouble. He had been trained in the army, he knew he could take her, but he would only cause more trouble in the future. And what after he did with Baby, he would be held back. As they walked through the halls, Markus noticed things throughout the building. He noticed a door that didn't have a lock on the outside, but there was a hole for a key. If he could find the key to that door, he could hide in there if he needed. He noticed a few more things as he walked, but none of them seemed as useful.

When they finally reached the cell, Markus realized the door didn't have a window like the ones he had seen earlier. Ballora opened the door, shoved Markus into the room, and closed the door behind him. Markus picked himself up off the ground, angered by Ballora. He turned around to see Bailey crying and sobbing in the corner of the room. He ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder,

"Bailey! What's wrong? What happened?"

Bailey didn't respond to Markus; she lifted up her head to look at him, all Markus saw was Bailey's tear-filled face. She rested her head back onto her knees, as she was curled into a ball, resembling the fetal position.

"Come on, Bailey… Talk to me! I need to know what happened. What did they do? Please talk to me."

Bailey lifted her head up once more, she stopped crying, but couldn't stop sobbing.

"B-Baby…"

"What? What did she do?" Markus asked.

Bailey shoved her face back into her knees, crying even more. Markus was worried, Bailey had never been so upset before. Bailey whimpered as she tried to lift her head back up. She tried. But she couldn't. Markus had enough, he couldn't stand to see her so upset. He lifted her head up himself, looking her in the eyes,

"Bailey, tell me what Baby did."

Bailey sniffled a few times and wiped her nose and eyes, clearing tears and snot from her crying.

"Baby…"

Markus kept looking her in the eyes, not letting her rest her head down. Bailey took a deep breathe,

"Baby raped me…"

Markus' eyes bulged out of his skull. He gasped and leaned forward, hugging Bailey. She wanted to hug him back, but she couldn't. She pushed him off of her and shoved her face back in her knees, going back to crying. Markus was furious; he ran over to the metal door and started beating on it, punching and kicking it,

"Hey! Open this fucking door!"

Markus heard a guard yell at him from the other side, "Shut up!"

"Open this goddamn door NOW! Bring Ballora here! I know something she'll want to know! Get her, NOW!"

The guard obliged to Markus; not because he wanted Ballora, but because Ballora loved carnage and loved hurting people.

Ballora made her way to the cell, slamming the door open when she got there. She looked upon the room, Bailey crying in the corner, bawling her eyes out, and Markus standing face-to-face with her, his height very close to hers.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ballora said.

"You're Baby is keeping something from you."

Ballora frowned, "Suuuuure… Go on, what's your story?"

Markus turned around to face Bailey, who was still crying in the corner. He turned back around faced Ballora, who was crossing her arms. Their eyes locked, Ballora's height barely exceeding Markus'.

"Baby raped Bailey."

Ballora uncrossed her arms, "Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"From me…" Bailey cut in.

Ballora and Markus faced Bailey. She had stood up from the corner and began walking up to the two of them. Both Ballora and Markus noticed the tear marks streaming down her face, Ballora knowing that Bailey was being serious.

"She raped me." Ballora and Markus listened to Bailey, "I was strapped to the table; Baby came into the room and started 'seducing' me. She licked my cheek, kissed me, it was awful. She unstrapped me from the table, pinned me to the ground, and started taking off my clothes." Bailey winced and shuddered.

She was about to continue but Ballora stopped her, "Okay, we get it. Come on, we're going to see Baby."

Bailey and Markus started following behind Ballora as they left the room.

"Just so you know, we're not friends, not acquaintances, you're just helping me with a problem." Ballora scolded.

Markus and Bailey agreed and let Ballora lead them to Main Control.

* * *

 **I just wanted to say, thank you all for the constant support. I never thought I would get over 30 reviews on my first story in a month, I honestly never expected to get so much support. Thank you everyone who reads this story, reviews it, and overall likes it. Thank you Snowfrost for the constant reviews and support, you really brighten my day. Thank you Mr. Quartz for your P.M.'s with support and questions, you're a cool dude. And thanks AceAttorneyFantic for favorite-ing, following, and supporting not only Anthropocalypse, but also my other stories. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the constant support. Keep reviewing Snowfrost, I really appreciate it. :) Mr. Quartz, thank you so much for the constant P.M.'s and sometimes reviews, I appreciate it as well. :) Thank you AceAttorneyFantic for giving my stories better ratings, I appreciate that too. :) Thank all three of you, and my fans I haven't mentioned. I love you all. Thank you.**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **+Eat some pringles.**


	26. Chapter 26 I'm Not Done With You Yet

Ballora marched up the metal stairs to Main Control, Markus and Bailey following behind her. All three of them were outraged; Ballora angry that Baby cheated on her, Markus and Bailey were angry that Baby raped Bailey. Ballora opened the door and looked through the room, seeing Finnick on the balcony.

"Yo! Fuck-face!" Finnick turned around, "Where the hell is Baby?"

"I think she's on the roof." Finnick replied.

Ballora growled. She shoved Finnick and headed for the roof stairs, Bailey and Markus following behind her. The walked through the luxurious hallways of Main Control; Markus and Bailey never seeing the luxury of the upstairs, they were used to the broken down, crumbling walls of the downstairs. They reached more metal stairs; they started going up, the metal clanking as the walked. Ballora opened the door to the rooftop, the three of them went onto the roof and they saw Baby. But also Flynn. Baby as pushing Flynn back near the edge of the roof, pointing a gun at him. Ballora ran over to them, Markus and Ballora staying behind.

"Baby! What the fuck are you doing?"

Baby switched the pistol from her right hand to her left hand as she turned to face Ballora, keeping the gun pointed at Flynn. Markus and Bailey walked up behind Ballora, watching to see what was happening.

"I heard you talking downstairs, I know you want to 'talk' to me. But what's the point of you confronting me and possibly killing me without killing someone of yours?"

"Then why Flynn?"

"She's short, not deaf." Bailey interrupted.

Ballora turned to face Bailey, she had her eyes wincing, trying to hold back tears.

"Go one, Ballora. What do you want? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Baby chuckled.

"Did you rape Bailey?" Ballora asked angrily.

"Did you fuck Flynn?" Baby snapped back.

Ballora held silent, she made eye contact with Flynn for a moment, then looked back at Baby. She took that as a yes; she diverted her eyes back at Flynn for a moment before looking back at Ballora. She cocked back the gun, putting a bullet in the chamber, aiming it at Flynn's head. Ballora started to head towards Baby, but she stopped her,

"Uh-buh-buh! Stop right there!" Baby held the gun closer to Flynn, Ballora stopped in her tracks, "Take one more step and I'll shoot this motherfucker right now!"

Ballora didn't move, neither did Bailey or Markus. Baby chortled and smiled, looking Ballora in the eyes,

"I said I won't shoot him," Baby lowered her gun, "But I never said I wouldn't kill him."

Baby turned and shoved Flynn, pushing him off the roof. It was as if it was in slow motion as he fell. His arms were reaching out as he fell, the air pushing his hair up as he fell downward. Ballora reached her arm out too, running forward towards the edge, wishing she could grab his hand before he fell. But alas, Flynn met his fate. His body slammed on the ground, a crunching sound echoed, blood splattered on impact, a pool of it below his body. His hair covered his eyes, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Baby was smiling with the most hellish smile ever, the sight of Ballora's, now ex, lover dead on the ground pleased her. Ballora turned around and faced Baby,

"You BITCH!"

Ballora ran at Baby, tackling her to the ground. Markus went to pull Ballora off of Baby, but he couldn't. He looked up at Bailey, her arms were crossed, they managed to lock eyes, and Bailey turned around. Markus tried his best to get Ballora off, but she punched him away, knocking him to the ground. She punched her fist into Baby's face, knocking blood out of her mouth. Baby used her legs and flipped Ballora over her, knocking her onto her back. Baby stood up; she grabbed Ballora by the hair and pulled her up off the ground, she drug her over to one of the bars that kept them from falling. She pushed Ballora from the waist up below the bar, then pulled it back towards her over the bar. She held down her feet with her right arm and pulled her head with her right. Ballora's back was bending backwards over the bar, Baby tugged on Ballora, trying to break her back. Bailey ran over and pulled Baby off; Ballora fell forward, almost falling off the building, but pulled herself back onto the roof. Bailey kicked Baby in the knees, she bent her waist over, then she threw her to the ground. Baby rolled onto her back and kicked Bailey backwards, landing her into the back of the brick wall where the stairs met the rooftop. Baby began backing away, but she ran into something. She ran into Ballora. She roared and grunted as she lifted Baby up off the ground. She locked Baby in her arms, watching Bailey stand up. The two met eyes; Ballora nodded and Bailey ran towards her, Ballora was about to move when Bailey was going to punch Baby, but Markus held Ballora's feet in place. Bailey realized neither of them were going to move; she got close enough to the two of them, she jumped into the air, maneuvered her body like a plank of wood. She dropkicked Baby in the chest; Baby slammed into Ballora as she was behind her, then the two fell to the ground. Markus and Bailey looked at each other, both with smiles stretched across their faces,

"Should we leave?" Markus asked.

"I'm not done," Bailey walked up to Baby, picking up her head by her hair and looked her in the eyes, "I want more…" Bailey mocked.

Bailey lifted Ballora off the ground from under Baby and shoved her towards Markus,

"We're shoving them down the stairs."

Markus began dragging Ballora towards the stairs. Bailey lifted up Baby, from the ground and began taking her to the stairs. Baby tried to resist but Bailey knocked her fist into Baby's nose. Markus held Ballora in his arms at the top of the stairs,

"Have a nice trip!" He began

He threw her forward; Ballora's body fell down the stairs like a crash-dummy, she hit her legs on the arm rail and the steps, and she hit her head one time on the wall. She reached the bottom with a crash, people got suspicious and began running towards the stairs.

"See you next fall!" Markus finished.

Bailey laughed at Markus. She watched as Finnick ran to the bottom of the stairs, looking at Ballora's body. He looked up the stairs and saw Markus, Bailey, and Baby. Before he could say anything, Bailey threw Baby down the stairs. She hit every part of her body on the stairs, except for her head. She knocked into Finnick and knocked him to the ground as well. Bailey and Markus laughed as they watched Finnick get knocked down like a bowling pin by Baby.

"Let's go!" Markus said.

The two of them ran down the stairs, making sure not to fall. They walked over the pile of bodies they had made, Bailey stepping on Baby's head as they headed down the hall. No guards came into the rooms as they weren't allowed in main control. They were about to head down the stairs and out of the building, but Bailey stopped in her tracks, grabbing Markus' hand and keeping him from going as well.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in a hurry.

"There are other people here, we need to help them! Do you want them to meet the same fate as me?"

Markus thought for a moment. At first he thought Bailey was crazy, then he realized that she was right. He grumbled then pulled himself off of Bailey,

"Let's go help them. Just so you know, we can't save them all."

Bailey nodded in agreement. They ran down the metal stairs, their feet making the metal clink and clank.

Markus ran into the center of the main hall, looking around at the people. He noticed where the guards were located, if they were going to attack him, he knew where.

"Listen! Everyone!" He began, people diverting their attention to him, "We can escape this hell! Ballora and Baby are knocked out upstairs!" Markus noticed guards were leaving the upstairs and heading downstairs, "If there's any time to rebel, it's now! I know there are hundreds of people here, we can escape! I know you all can do it! Rebel against the guards, rebel against Ballora and Baby! Let's escape now!"

A crowd of people started to form around Markus, all of them agreeing with him. Guards began flooding in, they tried to reach Markus but they couldn't the occupants would hide in shadows and hiding spots, jumping out to attack them if they got close.

"Go! Break open the cells! Get the mutations! Help everyone! We can get out NOW!"

Markus realized Bailey hadn't said a word. He turned around to try and find her, but she was nowhere to be seen. He tried to cut through the crowd to find her, but they wouldn't let him go, as he was the center of the rebellion. Everyone's attention was diverted instantly when five bullets were fired from a gun. Everyone looked up at the balcony to see Ballora standing strong. Blood was streaming from her forehead, but she stood upright with power.

"Knocked out? It's going to take a lot more than throwing me down the stairs to knock me out." The crowd of people were frozen in fear, "If you even TRY to rebel, you will all be gutted and strung like Christmas lights!" The crowd of people disassembled from around Markus, "Now, Markus… For leading the rebellion, you will have the worst punishment of all. The punishment of-"

Ballora flipped over the balcony banister and fell to the floor of the main hall. Her body crunched just as Flynn's; the blood flooding from underneath her, blood running out of her mouth, her skull cracked open. The crowd of people, the guards, and Markus were in shock. They looked up at the balcony and noticed three people, Eclipse, Thalia and Bailey. Bailey was in the center, where Ballora was once standing, showing she had pushed Ballora. The crowd of people cheered and applauded, the guards not doing anything as their commander had been killed. Eclipse and Thalia walked up to the sides of Bailey, as she signaled them to stand next to her.

"You're welcome!" Bailey shouted to the people.

Eclipse and Thalia smiled as Bailey thanked them both, the crowd just couldn't hear as they were so high up. They then heard the sound of a bullet loading into chamber. They turned around and saw Baby holding two pistols in her hands. She had them both aimed at Eclipse and Thalia, leaving Baby looking face to face with Bailey.

"Now that Ballora is dead… And I was second-in-command…" Baby then shouted to the crowd, "I'm the NEW commander!"

Baby shot Eclipse and Thalia and the shoulders, knocking them off the balcony. Bailey raised her hands in the air as Baby aimed the pistol to her, reloading the chamber. Then she aimed the second pistol behind her. Aiming it at Markus.

"Markus, if you don't leave right FUCKING now, I will put a bullet in you, and Bailey." Markus raised his hands in the air as well, wincing at Baby's knowledge, "Either stay here, and I kill both of you, or you leave, nobody to stop you, and Bailey stays here."

Markus looked Bailey in the eyes, maybe for the last time. She had tears filling in her eyes, about to cry. Markus thought about how he had known Bailey the entire time the apocalypse started, but his heart was getting in the way. He had been trained in the military for a reason,

"I'm leaving…"

"Good choice."

Bailey had never cried so quick and so hard in her life. She watched as Markus turned his back on Bailey, walking down the metal stairs, not looking back on Bailey. Markus secretly felt bad, but he focused his mind on leaving. As he walked towards one of the doors, a guard unlocked it, letting him leave. He turned back one more time and looked below the balcony; he saw Ballora's died body lie limp on the ground, she was able to be with Flynn now. But he didn't see Eclipse and Thalia's bodies.

* * *

 **I told you the plot was going to twist.**


	27. Chapter 27 Not What It Seems

" _Thalia! Stop it!_ "

" _You stop it! I got here first!_ "

" _We got here at the same time! It's not your body to use, it's hers! So knock it off!_ "

" _If she let us in, then we can use it._ "

" _That's not how it works! You're going to wake her up! Stop it!_ "

" _I just want to take control so we can get out, then we can leave!_ "

" _Fine… But if you accidentally flip the Breaker Switch, it's your problem._ "

Charlie's eyes opened, she looked around her, trying to realize where she was at. She was in the front of the jeep; she stretched out her limbs and stood up, getting out of the car. She noticed Disharmony still asleep in the bed of the jeep, still curled up like a cat. Charlie then abruptly fell to the ground. She stood back up a few moments later, but something was different…

"Okay, I'm connected." She said.

" _Hurry up before she realizes._ " Eclipse replied.

She took a deep breathe, "Let's do this."

She closed her eyes and focused, trying her best to breathe. Nothing happened at first, but then something happened. A white light shone through the building for a split second; then Eclipse appeared on the ground in front of her.

"Thanks for being gentle…" Eclipse said with sarcasm, "Now it's your turn."

She closed her eyes once more; the same thing that happened for Eclipse happened again, this time Thalia showed up, only she was on her feet, not her back.

"It wasn't my fault, maybe you're just bad at landings."

"Fuck off." Charlie fell to the ground, "Put her in the jeep, let's pray you didn't flip the switch."

Thalia did so; she picked up Charlie's body off the ground and held her in her arms, she brought her over to the jeep, and set her down in the drivers seat. Thalia smiled at Charlie sleeping, she looked so peaceful. It wasn't very common to see a face like that in the world nowadays.

"I really don't think we should leave." Eclipse turned around and faced Thalia, "She's new to this whole 'Breaking' thing, I think we should stay and help her. Disharmony isn't gonna do any good, she doesn't talk about her past ever!"

Eclipse thought about what Thalia had said, she was right, but Eclipse and Thalia hadn't been experienced in Breaking either. That's what Eclipse thought at least. Their Breaker Switches were built in with memories from past experiments, they had the knowledge of Breaking. Eclipse was merely going off memories of past experiments, but Thalia was different. She had never had a Breaker Switch to do the things she could now, but before the world went insane, she studied Breaking and Breaker Switches at her College. Charlie, on the other hand, had only learned about it a few days ago, not knowing anything about it before.

"Wake her up-" Thalia began shaking Charlie, "CAREFULLY! Don't scare her!"

Thalia shook her slightly, moving her limbs back and forth, telling her to wake up. Eventually she did; but the sight of a mutated creature right in your face when you wake up, it didn't suit well with Charlie. She screamed in fear and jumped backwards, Thalia jumping back as well. While she was backing up, she fell into the bed of the jeep, falling onto Disharmony. Charlie scrambled off of Disharmony as she jolted up, frightened by Charlie's abrupt wakening.

"What the FUCK is that?" Charlie screamed, crawling away on her back by her hands.

Disharmony shot up and looked at the two creatures, first Eclipse; what she noticed first was his raven-colored gryphon tail, then his raven-colored gryphon claw, then the cat ear, and his two wolf paws. Then she looked at Thalia; she first noticed a black rabbit ear, that looked exactly like Eclipse's other, next a small alligator tail, then her sideways-blinking serpent eyes, and finally her lion tail and feet. She recognized the Thalia's species, a Hexis, but she didn't know what Eclipse was. The three were caught in a staring-triangle, all of them looking at each other for a few moments. Then Disharmony spoke,

"You're the two experiments I was talking to before I gave Charlie the Breaker Switch… Eclipse and Thalia, correct?"

Thalia thought for a moment, "You're the girl who wouldn't say her name, aren't you?"

The two of them smiled and giggled slightly, Charlie and Eclipse both confused by the two girls' actions. Charlie had never seen Disharmony act girly or giggly before, and Eclipse had never even heard Thalia laugh, and she only smiled once. Eclipse and Charlie caught each others eyes, both of them looked at Disharmony and Thalia before looking back at each other.

"Now that we're meeting face-to-face, can we know your name? At least your knew one?"

Disharmony bit her lip, "Disharmony. I don't tell anyone my real name."

Thalia nodded, "Fair enough." She leaned to the side and noticed Charlie still on the ground, "You must be Charlie! The girl that Disharmony swapped Breaker Switches with. How 'ya down sweetheart?"

Charlie realized she was still on the ground, she stood up, still scared, but managed to pull herself together. She still held behind Disharmony, but she got closer to Thalia and Eclipse.

"H-How did you guys g-get here?" Charlie stuttered.

Thalia turned and faced Eclipse, his arms were crossed but he uncrossed them when she looked at him. She whispered something in his ear, neither Disharmony nor Charlie could hear what they were saying, but it sounded important nonetheless. The two nodded and looked back at Charlie and Disharmony,

"You see, Thalia and I also have Breaker Switches in our heads, that's what allows us to communicate with you. But, what Ballora and Baby don't understand, is that Breaker Switches can do much more than allow you to contact with others and break your mind on queue." Eclipse explained as Disharmony and Charlie listened, "Thalia and I were about to die, but we managed to download our bodies and minds into the Breaker Switch, then imported us into your head, using the Breaker Switch. Please don't get mad, but we kinda took over your body for a minute… We only did it to let us back into physical form!"

Charlie and Disharmony didn't believe the words they were hearing; teleporting? Downloading their minds into the Breaker Switches? Taking over Charlie's body? It sounded like nonsense.

"Bullshit!" Disharmony cut off, "It's impossible to 'teleport' your body and download it into a piece of technology. Do you even hear yourselves? Sounds like something out of a movie." Eclipse and Thalia realized Disharmony's point, "If this is all true, then prove it. Go back into Charlie's head!"

"Wa-?"

A white light blinked through the room then disappeared. Thalia was nowhere to be seen. Disharmony and Charlie were in shock, Eclipse was smiling and chuckling, not in a malicious way, but as if there was a surprise. And there was. Charlie fell to the ground, Disharmony tried to catch her but she wasn't quick enough. Before she could pull her up, she stood up by herself.

"Hey, look! I'm Charlie!" She said, Disharmony confused, "Man her memories with Bonnie are weird, I'm getting out before I see something I don't want to see."

A white light shone once more, then disappeared as if nothing had happened. Only this time Thalia reappeared beside Eclipse, both of them laughing. Charlie fell once again, but stood up shortly after with her real mind back in place.

"Believe me now?" Thalia asked.

"Tell us everything."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exhilarating as you anticipated, but after writing the last chapter, I'm kinda worn out. If there is no chapter tomorrow, it's because I decided to take a break. I used to post every 2-3 days, then my schedule for the days got swapped around, so now I do one chapter every day. But you gotta understand, it's hard writing an entire chapter for this story every day, I'm going to get tired. I hope you understand, let's hope there's a chapter tomorrow. But if there isn't, you know why. :)**

 **Have a nice day, and drink a glass of water.**

 **Also some Nutella, everyone loves Nutella.**


	28. Chapter 28 The End

Bailey woke up, strapped to a table like before. She was hyperventilating, trying to figure out where she was and why she was there. She was hoping and praying it wasn't like the situation before. The door opened, creaking slightly, and in came Baby.

"Fuck…" She murmured, tilting her head downwards in sadness.

"So you _are_ awake."

"What do you want, Baby? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing what I did last time, not yet at least. But, that's not why I came in here; I'm unstrapping you, we're going to the main hall."

Baby began unstrapping Bailey from the table, but stopped quickly, forgetting to show Bailey something,

"Don't even think about escaping," Baby showed Bailey a pistol she had, "I'm not messing around."

Bailey's plan was thrown out the window; so she obliged to Baby, not resisting as she unlatched her. Bailey realized where she was just at as they left the room, she was in a holding chamber. It wasn't the one she was in before, there were different machines and different colored walls. She looked through an open door, it was a view-site, and saw an experiment through the one-way glass. She had no idea what it originally was, but she felt bad for it. It was helpless; it was strapped down, no functionality, its body parts scrambled, it was absolutely awful. By the time they reached the main hall, Bailey had many thoughts in her head, just from walking through a few hallways. But when they got to the main hall, Bailey's mind cleared and set sight on one thing. In the center of the room, stood a menacing, absurd, downright scary sight. Gallows. She saw a leopard standing over the platform, his neck wrapped with a noose, the trap below his feet looking as if it was about to fall. She tried to run and stop them from hanging the leopard, but Baby held her back, wielding the gun in her hand. Baby pushed her forward, holding her by her arm, and the two walked through the crowd. They stood right up front of the show, Baby forcing Bailey to watch the leopard struggle to get away. His hands and legs were tied together, he couldn't hop away or the trap would fall, all he could do was hope they wouldn't flip the switch. Bailey watched as a masked figure walked up to the platform; Baby smiled heinously, the sight of a person in fear as they were about to die joyed her. Bailey tried to close her eyes, but Baby smacked her face and made her watch.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…" The masked man held his hand on the lever, the leopard struggling even more, "The death, of John Valideski!"

The black-masked figure pulled down the switch. Bailey watched as the trap door fell below the helpless leopard's feet; his face frozen in fear, as his body fell downward and the noose of rope tightened as he came to a halt. The leopard died instantly, leaving his body to hang lifelessly, like a doll attached to a string. Bailey screamed, trying to pull herself off of Baby, hoping the leopard was still alive, but Baby held her back, and Bailey's face met Baby's fist.

Bailey woke back up, no longer in the crowd, but now on the podium herself. She was tied up, just as the leopard, only her mouth was free and she could talk. She looked upon the crowd of people, in the distance she saw a few people taking away the dead body of the leopard. She looked to her side and saw Baby, her maleficent smile mocking Bailey as she hyperventilated in fear. She looked at the people in the crowd; some were cheering for Bailey to be hung, others were frightened at the sight, some even tried to cut through and help her, but they were held back, just as she was before. Baby put her hand on the lever, the two of their eyes locking as she waited.

"John Valideski was a waste of space, he is gone now, and good riddance. But, we still have another person here." The crowed sounded a mix of cheers and boos, "Settle down, settle down. We will have a vote! You will decide whether we hang Bailey right here, right now, or we set her free and send her back into the holding chamber, or even to Main Control." The crowd of people listened, "Now, if you think we should KILL Bailey, stand to _my_ left. If you think we should set Bailey free, stand to _my_ right."

People began shuffling through the crowd, trying to make it to the right side they wanted to be on. Baby laughed at the mess of people she had made, everyone squirming around each other, but everyone did manage to get to a side. It was split, half-and-half, on both sides. But there were a few people who stayed in the center,

"I would assume those in the center don't have a vote? Very well, take the stragglers to cells."

The people who didn't pick a side tried to head to a side, but guards got to them first, grabbing them and taking them to cells. Baby looked upon the crowd of people once more, trying to figure out which side had more people. She finally noticed that there were a few more people than she had anticipated on one side.

"Looks like we have a verdict."

Baby lifted her hand off of the switch, Bailey making a 'phew' sound afterwards. The crowd of people began merging back together, some upset with the decision, others not. Baby began walking down the stairs of the gallows, a male rabbit walking up the stairs to untie Bailey's knots. Baby lunged backwards and pulled the switch. The crowd of people cheering, those who voted for her to die. The ones who wanted her to live were in shock, they were too struck to boo or try to stop them. The trapdoor fell below Bailey's feet, he body plummeted downwards, the noose catching her by the neck. She didn't die instantly though. She hung there, choking, she tried her best to get out, squirming around as much as she could, but it only tightened the noose. After moments of choking, Bailey's body couldn't take it any longer, and she died on the spot. Once the people saw Bailey's body dangle like Christmas lights, reality hit them. The crowd of people started to overtake the gallows, climbing onto them, some trying to break it, others trying to get Bailey down, hoping she was alive. Baby tried to get away, but the people got to her first. Her body was trampled to the ground; people stomping on her head, back, legs. She screamed in agony, trying to get guards to pull the people off, but there were too many. Baby couldn't take the immense pain of the people, she couldn't even reach for her gun. Baby died minutes later due to injuries and blood loss. The people revolted against the guards, attacking them and opening the doors. Others let out the experiments, at least the alive ones. Finnick watched the catastrophe unfold from Main Control. He headed down the stairs, but went out an emergency door nobody used. He managed to get out of the building unseen. The people had managed to kill guards, Baby, and they had no regrets. Half of the people left the building, forgetting what life was like outside. Others stayed inside, knowing the building could protect them. They knew that if they had a stable ruling over the building, not with wicked rulers, but with stable-minded people and democracy-like rules. Baby's body lied limp on the ground, Bailey's was taken down from the rope. The people knew that if it wasn't for Bailey, they wouldn't be free from Baby.

The people had lied Bailey's body in the coffin. Her head had a hole in it, as they had to shoot her to keep her from turning into one of the creatures, but it didn't change what they thought of her. She was buried outside the facility, a gravestone marking her place. They had etched words into it, respecting Bailey.

"Here lies Bailey; the savior to our freedom from Ballora and Baby. May she rest in peace, and live safely in heaven."

* * *

Eclipse was driving the jeep down the, now empty, highway. Disharmony was in the bed of the jeep and Charlie and Thalia were in the back seats. Disharmony was asleep, even though it was day time, but nobody cared. Charlie and Thalia were talking about Breaking, Breaker Switches, things happening in their lives, anything that came up in topic.

"You know, you're not that bad. Even though you scared me half to death last night, you're a cool person." Charlie said.

Thalia smirked, "You're not so bad yourself, chicken."

That reminded Charlie, "Sorry if this offends you, but what exactly are you and Eclipse? I'm a chicken, Disharmony's a draconequus, what exactly are you two?"

Thalia chuckled, "It's fine, no offense taken. It's not everyday you see something like me or Eclipse." Charlie smirked in relief, "I'm what's known as a Hexis, Hex-seese." Thalia pronounced, "And Eclipse is a Lilkaver, Lil-kuh-ver."

"A Hexis and a Lilkaver, good to know. I never knew there were species of mixed ani-"

Charlie was interrupted as the jeep came to a strong halt, Eclipse had slammed on the breaks.

"What the fuck, Eclipse?" Disharmony shouted from the back of the jeep, angry that Eclipse made her hit her head.

"Get out…"

"What?"

"GET OUT OF THE JEEP!" Eclipse shouted.

Disharmony, Thalia, and Charlie did so, all four of them getting out of the car. Disharmony grabbed a gun, as well as Eclipse, all of them looked in front of the jeep, looking at what Eclipse had stopped for. It was another car. Eclipse and Disharmony held their guns up, Eclipse with a pistol and Disharmony with a shotgun. They gazed at the blue mercedes, waiting for one of the doors to open. It didn't take long for the drivers side door to open. A man stepped out, a dark and light blue wolf to be exact. He was holding an AK47, wielding it in his arms ready, ready to fire at any point.

"Lower your weapon!" Eclipse shouted.

The wolf didn't lower his weapon. Instead he shot it. Twice. He landed a bullet in two of the four. Blood splattered onto the jeep, one of the guns fell to the ground, the other had nothing in their hand.

"Team Insanity…"

 **The End…**

 **Is Just The Beginning**

* * *

 **Should I make a sequel?**


End file.
